


Little Ben (The English translation)

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Adventures, Childhood Memories, Home, Other, Past Lives, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Experiences from Ben's childhood.





	1. Caroline's dream

**Author's Note:**

> A new story from Ben Fraser's childhood. I love to explore his childhood and find out what makes him the special person he is in the series.
> 
>  
> 
> Since the story is not finished yet, I post it in chapters.  
> Stay tuned.

You know, Robert, I've been thinking about planting a vegetable garden." Caroline looked serious at her husband, who had come home last night and stayed for a few days, and she was very happy about that. She and the nearly five-year-old Benton, whose parents loveingly called Ben, saw her husband and father only every few weeks. There was spring in the northwest territories and the thaw had begun.  
Robert Fraser, Sergeant of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, laughed. "A vegetable garden, Caroline, it wouldn't work."  
But his wife remained optimistic. "On the south side of the house it is always warm, the first spring flowers are already blooming there, and it would be good if we had fresh vegetables. Just because of Ben, he needs vitamins for growth."  
Bob frowned and muttered, "Maybe you're right, the boy is pretty pale and thin, and quite small for his age." Caroline looked annoyed at her husband. "Robert, the child is perfect, he is petite, good, but very curious, and quite intelligent, he can even read." Robert giggled. "Yes, Caroline, you're right."  
Now she smiled and said gently: "And he is stubborn, like his father." She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to wake him up so he can spend the day with his dad, and he'll come to school soon, then he has no much time anymore."

Little Benton Fraser lay in his bed in the small chamber. The morning sun shone through the window and tickled his nose. He growled and rubbed his hand over his face. Then he heard voices next door. His mum was talking to someone.  
Well, visitors? So early? Suddenly he realized that it was his dad who spoke and he was suddenly awake. His big blue eyes were shining.  
His dad was there! Finally! That is, it's spring.  
He grinned and a warm feeling went through his stomach.He would have liked to jump out of bed and run to his dad, but he loved the anticipation and enjoyed it for a while. Immediately Mum would come to his room and "wake" him.

Caroline Fraser entered the small chamber quietly. Her beloved boy lay curled up in his bed, his eyes closed. His hair was tousled and the black curls hung in his forehead. She smiled.  
`Well, wait! 'She thought. She knew he was no longer asleep. His eyelids had twitched and the hint of a smile around his mouth.  
Caroline came to his bed and gently stroked his curls. But suddenly she pulled away the blanket and tickled him. He squealed, then laughed. Caroline shouted, "You little sneak, I know you're not sleeping anymore!" Little Ben wriggled under her grip and jerked, "Stop it, Mum, I ... get no air!" Laughing, she let him go. His cheeks were reddened and his blue eyes sparkled.  
"Dad!" He shouted happily. Caroline turned around and saw her husband leaning against the doorway.  
Ben jumped out of bed and ran to his father. He looked up at him and held out his hand. "Good morning, Dad." The boy said respectfully. Robert, who had watched his wife romping around with the child, was a little ashamed. He rarely took his boy into his arms or stroked him. He didn't want to soften him.  
My goodness! The boy barely reached to his belt. He was almost a baby! What the hell...? He would grow up early enough.  
"Nonsense!", said Robert, picking up his son. He whirled him around and the child squealed with pleasure.

After breakfast the whole family went into town. Ben sat between his parents in Bob's old pickup truck and was happy.  
"Ben needs new shoes," his mother said. "The old ones are too small." Bob looked briefly at his son before concentrating on the gravel road again. "He probably needs a new haircut, too," he muttered, "The boy looks like a girl."  
Caroline stroked through Ben's dark hair." I find his curls cute." she said, smiling.  
Cute! Ben pressed his lips together. He didn't want to look cute. After all, he was almost a man! Next month he turned five! And if Dad wanted him to cut his hair, he wanted to do it. But he really needed new shoes. The old ones were pressing and they were broken. But he never told his mum. He did not want his parents to have expenses because of him.  
His mother pushed him and said happily, "Hey, Ben, what do you think about buying a few vegetable plants and planting a garden?" The child beamed. "That would be great, Mum," he said timidly. When his dad was at home, he was always a bit shy. Finally, he should be proud of him, he didn't want to say anything stupid.  
"But your mother has weird ideas, son." Bob growled, "Here, nothing grows." But Caroline said:  
"Be optimistic, Robert, you must have confidence."  
"Confidence! Bah, you'll bring us only the bears into the house." Contemptuously, Bob shook his head.  
Ben liked the idea. Apart from the fact that he liked fresh fruit and vegetables, he would also enjoy working with his mum in the garden.  
"Can we also plant bananas?" The child asked timidly. He loved bananas. Preferably for breakfast in his oatmeal. But there were so few bananas.  
Bob laughed loudly. "You stupid child!" He shouted, "Bananas grow in Africa, or in South America, wherever it is warm, but not here!" He wiped the tears of laughther away.  
Ben's ears turned red and he looked embarrassed at his broken shoes. He was terribly ashamed. Why hadn't he known that? Now he had said something stupid and his father, who was supposed to be proud of him, laughed at him.  
Tears of anger and disappointment came into his eyes. Bravely he tried to swallow them. He preferred to learn as much as possible so that his father would never call him 'stupid' again.  
Caroline noticed that Bob's reaction had hurt the boy. She pulled the child to her and kissed him on the hair. Then she said angrily, "He is not stupid, Robert, he just doesn't know everything.  
Bob stopped laughing and cleared his throat. Then he looked at his son and said, "Sorry, Benton, of course you're not stupid, on the contrary, you're a clever fellow, well, you're my son, too."  
Ben beamed. Immediately everything was forgotten. "Is okay, Dad," he said softly, but he was so proud. His father had apologized to him. That meant more to him than anything else.  
"Mum loves roses, doesn't you, Mum, especially yellow? What about roses?" He asked. When I grow up I will breed beautiful yellow roses and call them "Caroline", like Mum. "  
Caroline was moved. She pressed the child to her and kissed it. Affectionately she said, "I love you, Ben."  
Robert said they could try it with roses, but they shouldn't have all too much hope.

They parked the pickup by the road and got out. "I have to go to the depot," said Robert, "give my report."  
Ben looked at his father. "Can I come?" He asked softly. He loved being between all the mounties. When he's grown up, he wanted to become a mountie, just like his dad.  
Caroline took him by the hand. "It's boring there, Ben. We're going to buy plants. I need your help with the search." "Okay," said the boy.  
His mother wanted his advice and that made him proud. Bob looked at her gratefully. What he had to report to his superiors wasn't intended for the ears of a four-year-old.

"Potatoes," Caroline said. "We definitely take potatoes." Ben smiled. "And carrots. I like carrots."  
They also wanted to try it with peas and beans. And cabbage. Robert loved cabbage soup. Even after he had enjoyed this, he slept voluntarily in the barn among the dogs.  
When they took the plants to the pickup, Robert was already waiting for them. He grabbed his boy and put him on his shoulders. Ben laughed. Then they went to buy shoes for him. He looked for a pair of robust hiking boots. Robert suggested that they could still be one or two sizes bigger, then they would fit longer, but his wife protested. "The boy is supposed to be able to walk properly, Robert and not ruin his feet in his age. If you have the truck, we have to do everything by foot."  
But Ben saw his father's argument and said, "I can put two pairs of thick socks on, Mum, that's all right, and I can tie them all tight, now that I can tie shoes." He had only recently learned this and was proud of it. But his mother was against it. "No, Ben, it's out of the question. Since you already have a crooked knee. You get matching shoes and that's that!"  
Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and looked embarrassed. Why did his mum have to remind him now? He was ashamed of the fact that he was born with a defect of the left knee. When he was still very small, he had to wear a leg splint, but that didn't produce the desired result. The doctors in Inuvik proposed a surgery to correct the malformation, but also said that this could make things worse. His mum refused the surgery and regularly trained with him. He learned to run quite normally, could run, climb and jump very fast. Only sometimes, if there was bad weather or he had a growth thrust, his knee hurt. But most of the time everything was fine. So why did his mum have to start it? Hadn't she seen the sadness in Dad's eyes, if only for a fraction of a second? Sure his dad was sad because his child wasn't perfect and Ben was ashamed.  
Robert gave in and they bought matching shoes. Since Ben walked barefoot most of the time in summer anyway, the shoes would last longer, thought the boy.  
"Are you hungry, Ben?" His mother asked. Oh, he was very hungry, but he wanted to wait until they were back home so his parents didn't have any extra charges. The shoes had been expensive enough. He shook his head. "Not very," he said softly. His mum laughed. "Your son is a bad liar, Robert," she said. "So I'm hungry," said Robert. They went to a small diner on the corner where they were known. Ben got hamburger with fries and as a dessert a blueberry pancake at the expense of the house.

It was late afternoon when the Frasers came home and Ben was very tired, but he still had to do his job. Firewood and fresh water from the well. With the small bucket, the big one was still too heavy.  
He also had to do reading and writing exercises, but he liked to read. He sat down with his books at the kitchen table and began. When his mother looked at him a little later, he had fallen asleep. His head lying on the reading book and the black curls fell into his forehead.  
Caroline was glad her husband hadn't mentioned the haircut anymore. Her boy was so pretty with the dark curls. A perfect little person.  
"Robert!" She cried softly, "Come and look at this." Bob came into the kitchen. He had to smile at the sight of his sleeping son. "The stubbornness he has of you, Caroline," he said. "For sure," she replied, "you still have yours." Bob looked at her with wide eyes, then laughed.  
"I love you, Caroline Fraser." "I love you too, Robert Fraser, although I often don't know why, and now bring your son to bed, it was a hard day for him."  
Bob took the boy in his arms and carried him into the small room. He laid him down, covered him, and placed the new shoes neatly in front of the bed.  
Even if his Ben was a petite child, he was tough. He's still developing, thought Bob, after all, he is a Fraser.


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and his mum set up a vegetable garden. And the curious boy makes many discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter of this story.  
> I hope the translation isn't that bad.  
> Well, the characters belong to Alliance, the grammar fails belong to me... ;)

A few days later Bob had to leave. The duty called. Ben was sad and remembered how his dad had awakened him one day early to take him to fishing.The sun hadn't yet risen, and Mum was still asleep.  
He had reminded his father of leaving a note for her, so she didn't have to worry.  
Robert was proud that his little Ben was so prudent.  
They called the lead dog of Bob Fraser's troop, Macdonald, and set off.  
Ben enjoyed the day with his dad. They sat on the shore, ate Pemmican, and watched the sunrise. Later, Bob showed his son how to prepare shore lunch and the boy couldn't get enough of it. It was not until the afternoon that they returned home.  
Robert told his wife that Ben was very inquisitive and wanted to learn from him. Caroline had laughed and said that was normal. After all, he was so rare at home, and Ben admired him. And now he had to leave again.  
"Will you be there for Ben's birthday next month?" Caroline asked. "That would be the best gift for him."  
Bob rubbed his thumb over his brow and said, "I'll try, but I can't promise."  
Robert had spoken softly, but Ben had a very fine hearing. Yes, that would be his greatest wish.  
Bob took his boy in his arms and hugged him.  
"See you soon, son," he said, "Be brave, don't be a shame to your mother, you must take care of her, for when I'm not there, you are the man in the house." Ben promised. Dad should be proud of him.

"Are you done with your school assignments, Ben?" Caroline came into the kitchen where her boy was sitting at the large table, doing writing exercise. In the fall he was going to school and his parents thought it couldn't hurt if he had learned something before.  
Robert thought it was a long way to school and certainly very hard for the little one, and Caroline should teach him better at home, but she continued to think.  
"Robert!" She argued. "It's not just about learning. Ben is a very intelligent child and learns fast. But he is primarily to make social contacts. This is much more important. He has no friends at all. "  
Robert couldn't object.  
"Almost, Mum," Ben answered.  
"Well, let's start with the garden."  
Oh yeah! The boy had been looking forward to that, but he didn't want to annoy his mother. He hurried.

"First we have to dig the earth," Caroline told her son. "So that we have mother earth."  
Ben looked at her with his big blue eyes. "Why is it mother earth, Mum?" She pushed the spade into the ground and turned the excavation. "Because everything grows in the earth and it nourishes it," she answered. "Oh ...", Ben said, "Just as I've grown in your tummy?"  
She smiled. "Yes."  
Ben pulled a thick earthworm out of the ground. "Also earthworms?" He asked.  
"Also earthworms," confirmed his mum.  
Ben said, "I can keep it, and the next time we visit the grandparents, I can give it to Grandpa for his chickens."  
Caroline laughed. "Until then he has dried up long ago."  
"Grandpa?" The boy asked in horror.  
"The earthworm!" Caroline laughed. "Take it back into the earth, Ben, then he'll loose it and the plants get more air."  
Ben frowned and rubbed his ear.  
"Why do they need air?"  
Caroline sighed. Sometimes the child was already exhausting.  
"Think about it, Ben," she said. "Then you'll get it yourself."  
She had to smile when she saw his strained face.  
"And while you think, you can pluck the weed from the earth that I've dug."  
He crouched down and began to work. The plucked weed he threw cleanly into a heap.  
Caroline wondered again, where he had this sense of order.  
Suddenly he beamed and jumped up.  
"I know!" He called out, "the earthworms crawl through the earth and make holes. In the holes comes the air and the plants have space for the roots, right? "  
"You see," Caroline said cheerfully, "Sometimes you just have to use your own brain." Ben continued to pull the weeds out of the ground.  
Suddenly, he saw an earthworm that his mother had inadvertently parted with the spade.  
"Mum!" He shouted horrified and reached for the two halves. Caroline pulled the spade away.  
"Benton, if you're not careful, I'll hurt you."  
He held the two earthworm halves and looked at his mother disappointed.  
"You broke it," he said reproachfully. "Now it can not make holes and the plants get no air."  
"Oh, Ben," Caroline sighed. "Put it back into the ground, it grows again."  
The boy stared at her in disbelief. "Mum, I'm not a baby, you don't have to comfort me, it's dead, I know what's dead, Dad's dog died ..."  
Caroline smiled indulgently. "Oh, Ben, Ben, Ben, the earthworm is growing, that's called regeneration."  
The boy just couldn't believe it. Critically, he looked at the two parts of the worm.  
"Honestly?," he asked, "But then, two earthworms will come from this earthworm, that's great, Mum, we should cut more worms, then they are twice as many and they can make the earth holey quicker."  
Caroline had to laugh at the childish logic of her son.  
"Well, no," she said, "only the half with the head grows."  
"Hm.", The child eyed the two parts skeptical. "And where is the front of the earthworm?"  
His mother sighed. "You don't know, child. Just put both halves back into the ground, okay?"  
Ben grinned obliquely. "You're right, Mum. The head is a new earthworm, and the other side is buried."  
Caroline shook her head. If this continued, they would never get the plants into the earth.

Around noon they had finished the first bed, and Caroline showed the boy how to set the potatoe plants. He loved it.  
"How long does it take to pick potatoes?" He asked.  
His mother replied, "This is called grubbing, Ben, not picking."  
"But when we grubbed cranberries, we've also picked them."  
Caroline laughed. This child!  
Then she explained the difference.  
A little later, she realized that her son was working slower, constantly suppressing a yawn, and his eyes were almost falling shut.  
"Break!" She called, "Let's go to the house and eat something, I'm hungry."  
"I'm not." Ben yawned, "Only thirsty."  
And tired, Caroline added in thought. "I'm making lemonade, dad brought fresh lemons," she said.  
Ben was thrilled.  
At the lunch table, his eyes were constantly falling shut, and he had hardly eaten anything. "All right," said his mum, "you're taking a nap, and this afternoon we're putting the rose-sticks." Ben wanted to protest, but he was too tired. His thoughts were hanging on the word 'rose-sticks'. Yes, they really looked like sticks. Sticks with thorns. Why did they have thorns? And could really Mum's favorite flowers grow out of these funny things? He wanted to ask ...  
Caroline had taken the boy in her arms and put him to bed. He was so tired that he barely noticed.  
But he still had to know why these gorgeous flowers had these spiky thorns that could be stung. And whether roses would grow from these inconspicuous sticks. Perhaps they had been deceived when they bought the plants?  
"Mum?" He whispered. "Shh ..." Caroline said, "Later, Ben, sleep a little now. You have to grow, just like the plants." "Hmmm ...",he murmured.  
His mum stroked him lovingly the curls from the forehead and caressed him. He loved being caressed. Did you grow faster if you were caressed?  
He sighed softly. Yes, he grew. Mum had said it, and his knee ached a bit. This was always the case when he grew. That was what his mum had said. She knew everything. When he's grown up, he wanted to be as smart as his mum.  
He fell asleep and dreamed of splendidly colored roses.

"Mum, Mum, come on, I have something to show you!" Excited, little Ben ran into the cabin and took his mother, who was doing the housework, by the hand. "Later, Ben," she said, "I have to get ready here."  
But the boy didn't let go, and she gave in. He drew her behind the house where they had wet up the garden.  
Ben pointed to one of the beds, where very tiny green tops were peeking out.  
"Look, Mum!" The boy exclaimed, "There grows something!" Caroline smiled. "Yes, Ben. The carrots are coming out."  
Ben beamed. "Mum, I it's my birthday in two days. Can I have carrots then?"  
Caroline stroked her boy's head. "It doesn't go so fast, Ben, it takes a while, but the first carrot that's grown out is yours."  
They also checked the other beds, but there was nothing to see.  
Ben ran to the roses and scrutinized them thoroughly. Sadly, he looked at his mother and said softly, "There's still nothing growing." "It just takes time," she replied. "You're growing slowly, too. But in summer they will blossom."  
Suddenly, Ben beamed, "In the summer you have a birthday, Mum, I'll pick you a big bouquet of roses." He paused briefly, frowned, and said, "Or grub ...?"  
Caroline laughed. "No, flowers are picked."


	3. Ben's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens fifth birthday. His biggest wish is that his dad comes home.  
> Unfortunately this wish is not fulfilled, but he gets a very special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter. I'm still at work but have a bit time to translate the chapter.  
> The characters still belong not to me...Unfortunately.  
> Enjoy and leave any comments if you like. I would appreciate it.

Ben had been awake for a long time, but he remained in bed. It was still dark outside, but he couldn't sleep anymore.  
Today was his birthday.  
At the end of the day he would be five years old, an age where many things changed.  
This year he would go to school. In a proper school, with teachers and other children who can be his friends.  
And with a big blackboard on the wall on that the teacher could write. Mum had shown it to him in a book.

Would Dad come home today? Maybe he even brought him a gift? But he didn't need that, it was enough when he came home. That would be the most beautiful gift.  
And maybe they would all go on a trip together, the whole family.  
All three of them...  
The boy sighed with longing. He loved his mum very much, but when his dad came home ...  
He missed him terribly. Did Mum miss him too? Was she sometimes lonely?  
Nonsense! She had him, Ben.  
Cocoa! It smelled of cocoa! Ben sniffed incredulously. He loved cocoa. Should his mum have made some? As a birthday present?  
Cocoa was even rarer than lemon lemonade. He crept to the door and opened it a gap. Then he closed his eyes and popped his little nose through the door gap.  
He sniffed again. Yes, unambiguously cocoa and ... blueberry muffins? Wow! He was happy.  
As he heard the footsteps of his mum approaching, he quietly closed the door and whizzed back to bed.

"Good morning, Benny Boy!" His mother stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Smiling, he opened his eyes and noticed that the sun had risen. So he must have fallen asleep again.  
"Good morning, Mum." He replied and stretched.  
Caroline pulled him to her and squeezed him.  
"Happy Birthday, my favourite child," she said. He fidgeted in her grasp and laughed. "I'm your only child," he explained.  
"Yes, that's why you're my favourite child. Come, I have a surprise for you. "  
Oh, how he loved surprises!  
What could it be?  
Dad?  
Sure Dad had come home!  
"Get dressed and come into the kitchen," said his mum and went to the door.

When the boy came into the kitchen, the table was laid.  
Cocoa and blueberry muffins.  
So he had not just dreamed of it. There was a parcel in his place and five small candles were on the muffins.T he boy stood with astonished eyes. "Is that for me?" He asked.  
"Of course, does anyone else have a birthday today?" Caroline said, smiling.  
Ben looked at the package. Then he sat down at the table.  
"Come on, blow the candles out and wish you something," said his mum.  
With thick cheeks he blew out the candles. All five at a time.  
Then he closed his eyes and wished for something.  
'I want Dad to come home.'  
This was really his greatest wish. Caroline suspected, hoping her husband wouldn't disappoint the little one.  
"Can I open the gift?" Ben asked. "Of course," his mum answered.  
Carefully, he took off the ribbon and carefully wrapped the paper.  
Once again Caroline wondered where this orderliness came from. He folded the paper neatly and put it aside. Caroline shook her head. Every other child would probably have torn the paper carelessly.  
With big eyes the boy looked at her and asked, "What is?" Again his mum shook his head and smiled. "I'm just wondering why you just don't rip the paper?" "But Mum," he replied reproachfully, "That would be rude and disrespectful, but you took so much trouble to pack it. You can also use the paper again."  
Caroline laughed.  
'Rude and disrespectful!'  
Was this child really only five?  
Ben opened the package and unpacked the contents.  
New crayons and a coloring book. A toy tipper and a new shirt, which seemed familiar to him. Caroline had sewn it from one of Roberts old shirts. And finally a bar of chocolate.  
Ben beamed. He jumped up and hugged his mother.  
"Thank you, Mum, I love you!"  
Caroline had tears of emotion in her eyes. It wasn't much that she could give to her beloved boy, but he was so frugal. And so grateful.

In the morning, Ben sat at the table and tried out his new crayons, they heard a car drive outside.  
"Dad!" The boy shouted, jumped up and ran to the door.  
"Ben!" His mother warned, "You shall not open the door before you know who is outside."  
The boy looked down at the floor. He wanted so much that his dad came home that he'd forgotten this important rule.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. Sighing, his mum stroked his head. She could understand that he longed for his father.  
Unfortunately, the visitor wasn't Robert Fraser, but his friend and partner Buck Frobisher.  
"Hello, is any Fraser at home, I heard a young man has a birthday today!"  
Caroline opened the door. "Hi, Buck," she said, pleased, "Nice to see you, how's Lilian and the baby?"  
Buck hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Caroline, you look good, Lilian and Julie are fine." Six weeks ago, he had become the proud father of a little daughter and Caroline had helped bring her to the world.  
Ben had been hiding behind the doorway. Uncle Buck was nice and the boy liked him, but he was always so loud.  
But the man had long ago noticed him.  
"Well, where is the birthday child?" He called. "Will not the young man have any presents?"  
Gifts? More gifts? Ben was puzzled. What had he deserved so many gifts for?  
Buck saw how a dark curly head pushed out behind the door frame, and then looked at him with two big, blue eyes.  
"Hello, Benton!" Buck shouted, "Don't you want to say good-old Uncle Buck 'Good morning'?"  
Hesitantly the boy came closer and reached out his hand. "Good morning, sir," he said timidly. "Nonsense," Buck shouted, laughing and grabbed the boy. Then he threw him up, caught him again, and squeezed him. Ben squeaked, startled.  
"Happy Birthday, Benton Fraser." Buck said, roaring, "I've brought you something."  
Ben had already seen the two parcels lying on the porch. Buck gave it to him. "Thank you, sir." Ben said.  
"Oh, thanks not to me, son. One's from your grandparents, they gave it to me for you when I was in Inuvik the other day and the other is from your dad. Unfortunately he can't come, he has an important case. But I will wish you all the best and give you the gift."  
The two adults saw the sudden sadness in the child's blue eyes.  
Dad wouldn't come! His beloved father wouldn't be with him on his birthday. How unfair. Everything was more important than the family.  
Ben couldn't know that his mother often had similar thoughts. He was ashamed of these thoughts. His father had to do his duty, he had explained to him more than once. Nevertheless, it hurt.  
Buck knelt before him, took his upper arms and said, "Look at me, Benton." The boy pushed his lower lip forward and looked to the side. "Ben." Frobisher now sounded almost tenderly, "Boy, your father doesn't do it on purpose. He's one of the most important men out there, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Or your mum." Looking for help, he looked up at Caroline, who was leaning against the railings of the porch with her arms crossed.  
The boy had tears in his eyes, which almost broke Buck's heart.  
"Listen, boy," he said, "I need to talk to your mum for a moment. How about you unpack your presents? "  
Ben swallowed the tears of disappointment and nodded bravely. No, he didn't want to cry. Dad should be proud of him.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." Buck took her by the arm and led her down the steps. They walked along the path. Ben shouldn't hear them.  
"I know, Buck," she said. "But it doesn't change anything." "Caroline, it's really an important thing he's on."  
Annoyed, she freed herself, stopped and looked at him. "Oh, and we, Ben, and I, we're not important to him, for God's sake, he's disappointed his boy, Buck. Did you see his eyes? Did you see how it hurt him? Damn, the boy is only five! No child should feel that way. And me? What about me? For weeks alone out here. Without human contact. Do you think I like that? If I didn't have Ben ... "  
She swallowed and turned away. Buck put his hand on her back.  
"I know and I'm sorry," he said softly. Caroline looked him in the face and tried to smile. It was sad. "No, Buck," she said firmly, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." Suddenly she began to sob. Buck took her in the arm and stroked her hair soothingly.  
"Well, well ..." he growled. It was the first time he saw the strong, proud Caroline Fraser cry.

Ben didn't want to eavesdrop. He knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help it. His ears were very sensitive. Mum was also sad that Dad didn't come home. All right. Now he had to be brave and comfort her so she wasn't sad.  
He took a deep breath to suppress his own sadness and began to open his parcels.  
From his grandparents he had received a book of nature, which he was glad for. Also a from grandmother knitted sweater and a tin can with self-baked biscuits. There was a letter, but he couldn't read Grandmother's old-fashioned handwriting. Mum had to read the letter to him later.  
Now it was Dad's package. It was smaller than that of the grandparents and not so nicely packaged, but for him much more interesting.  
Ben slowly opened the box. A pocketknife appeared. He held it in amazement in his little hand. It had a handle of wood, which was ornately decorated. An eagle, a bear and a wolf. Apart from a blade, there was still a variety of tools. Ben was happy.  
Where did his dad know he wanted a pocket knife? But whether Mum would allow him that? Sure, she'd be afraid that he'd hurt himself and tell him that there was no hospital nearby and he'd better be careful. As in the last summer, when he had fallen from a tree and had broken a rib.  
Should he hide the knife from his mum? But she would find it. At least when Dad came home and then he would be in trouble. Sighing, he pushed the knife into the pocket of his pants and checked what was still in the parcel.  
A small leather cover with a cord on it. He took them out. It contained a compass.  
"Cool!" Ben blurted out. A compass was important when you lived in the wilderness. Now he only had to learn how to use it.  
Dad would show him when he came home. Or he could ask Uncle Buck. He looked back into the parcel. A notebook was still in it and a real ink pen with ink.  
Ben was astonished. He had not yet gone to school and had just learned to write. Writing with ink was much more difficult than with pencil. He had to try it out right away.  
Also in this package was a letter to him. He tried to read it:

Dear Ben!  
Wishing you a happy birthday. Unfortunately I couldn't come home, so I'll send you your gift by Uncle Buck.  
I thought you could use a pocket knife when you were in the woods. And a compass as well. The next time I come home, I'll show you how to use it.  
In the diary you can write everything you want. It's like a friend to whom you can tell everything. Especially when you feel lonely. I've been doing this for years.  
At some point you will read my diaries.  
And because you're going to school soon, I thought you could write with ink.  
Be brave, my boy, and take care of your mother until I come home. Have a nice day.

Greetings, Dad

Ben stared at the letter. Suddenly the word 'Dad' blurred and he wondered about it. Then he realized that tears dripped from his eyes on the paper.  
"Unfortunately I couldn't come ...", "Be brave ...", "Have a nice day ..."  
Ben snapped. Why couldn't his Dad just tell him that he loved him? Or didn't he love him?  
"Ben, everything okay?" He looked up at his mother and Buck and wiped his eyes. Then he smiled sadly. "Yes, Mum," he said softly.  
Caroline was really angry with her husband. How could he do that? Why couldn't he be at home on the birthday of his only child? The boy was so sad. On his birthday one should be happy, not sad.  
"What did you get?" She asked her son. He showed her the presents and gave her the letter from the grandparents to read. Dad's letter he hid. As he showed his mum the pocketknife, she sighed only, but said nothing.  
'Oh, Robert,' she thought. 'He's too young for that.' But she let him keep it because it was from his dad.

Buck brought a crate of fresh fruit because he knew how Ben liked to eat fruit. Especially bananas. The boy thanked him and told him about their garden. He took him by the hand and pulled him behind the house. But also Uncle Buck was of the opinion that they would bring wild animals into the house. And besides, nothing would grow anyway.  
"You'll see," Ben said confidently. "What Mum does, succeed." Buck laughed loudly.  
Then he invited Ben and his mum to dinner for the next day.  
"Our Alicia got puppies," he said. "If your mum doesn't mind, you can choose one."  
Alicia was Frobishers Husky bitch.  
"May I, Mum?" Ben asked, looking at her begging with his blue eyes. If he looked so, she couldn't refuse him anything. "Well, for me," she replied, and Ben cheered.  
Why not? Caroline thought. Since the boy has no friends, he should have at least a dog. "But it will be your job to take care of him," she warned.  
Oh yeah! He wanted to do that! He would have a dog. A friend. Dad would be amazed. And if he cared well for the animal, he would soon have his own team. He would work hard and win the Yukon Quest one day. What a thought!

After lunch, Caroline suggested to her son to have a picnic together in the afternoon. Ben was thrilled. He inserted the pocket knife and the compass.  
They were looking for a cozy clearing in the forest, through which a small brook flowed. Ben wanted to build a waterwheel. "Do you help me, Mum?" He asked. Of course she did. While they were busy, Ben suddenly asked, "Can I really choose a dog tomorrow, Mum?" Caroline smiled. "Yes, son." The boy's eyes shone. "Then I have a friend," he said happily, and his mum got a sense of how lonely the boy sometimes felt.  
Later, Caroline sat on the picnic blanket and Ben lay in her lap. He looked up into the sky. "Look, Mum," he said, "the clouds look like animals."  
Caroline agreed. When she was still a child, she had often looked for figures in the clouds.  
"Are you sad that Dad hasn't come home?" The child suddenly asked. Caroline looked at him in astonishment and said, "He's busy, and he'll be coming soon."  
"Yeah," the boy agreed, "you don't have to be sad, Mum, I'll always stay with you even when I'm big. Thou shalt not be lonely. "  
Caroline's tears of emotion came into her eyes. This child tried to comfort her? But it was his birthday and he was only five! He should be the one to be comforted.  
She took him in her arms and kissed him. "Mum!" He shouted reproachfully, kicking his legs. "I'm not a baby anymore!"  
Caroline laughed and tickled him.  
"You'll always be my baby, Benton Fraser!" She called, "Even if you're grown up." He looked at her with big blue eyes and said, "That's silly, Mum."  
Again she tickled him. "Wait, if you have children yourself, then you will know what I mean." He laughed. It was still a nice day.


	4. Little tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ben tricked his mum, because he wants to visit the Frobishers. After all, Buck promised him a dog ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...  
> I haven't say much, just enjoy.

The next morning, Ben woke up very early. What had awoke him? It was still dark outside.  
Then he knew. Thick rain drops drifted against the window pane. Frustrated, he groaned.  
If it was raining this much, they would probably not go to the Frobishers today. It was a long way and Dad had the car.  
Ben sat up and tried to look out the window, but it was too dark. Then he stood on the bed to get to the window.  
Amazed, he noticed that his knee hurt. "Oh, dear!" he whispered in horror. That too. Either it was the weather or he grew again. But as much as that hurt, probably both were the reason.  
Disappointed, he moved his leg. "Ouch," he hissed, frustratedly he fell on the bed.  
Now he had to think of something. His mum shouldn't notice that he had problems, otherwise they wouldn't go to the Frobishers.  
But he wanted to have the puppy. Uncle Buck had promised him.  
"Crap!" He shouted softly, then startled, he held the hand to his mouth. Mum didn't allow him to use swear words. But was crap really a swear word? As he thought about it, he slept again.

"Hey, Benny, get up, the sun is shining." Caroline pulled away the blanket from her son and tickled him. He squirmed and giggled, then opened his eyes.  
"Good morning!" Caroline said cheerfully. Ben grinned. "Good morning, Mum."  
"Get up, breakfast is ready," said his mother, "oatmeal with bananas."  
"Oh yes!", He was glad. That was his favourite breakfast. Uncle Buck had brought fruit yesterday. Laughing, Caroline left the chamber.  
Ben looked out the window. Oh good! It had stopped raining and the sun was shining. So they could go to Uncle Buck and Aunt Lilian to look for the puppies.  
Cheerfully, he jumped out of bed, but his weak knee didn't go with him, and he fell to the floor.  
"Oh dear," he murmured, crawling back to bed quickly.  
Caroline, who had heard the dull sound, came back to his room. "You're all right?" She asked. Confused, Ben nodded and suppressed the desire to rub his aching knee. "Good," said his mum, "Then come." She left the chamber.  
Ben was desperate. If he limped, his mum would immediately know what was going on and they wouldn't go to the Frobishers. But he liked it so much. And why did his knee still hurt? It was no longer raining. He had to think up something very quickly.

He sat on the edge of the bed, narrowed his eyes, and rubbed his thumb over his brow. Then he had an idea. Yes, that would work...  
"There you are, finally," said his mum as he entered the kitchen. She had the dull feeling that something was wrong. Had the boy done anything?  
"Sit down and eat," she said. He waited until she turned to take the hot milk from the stove, then climbed quickly on the chair.  
"Mum?" He asked, "Are we going to the Frobishers today?" Caroline looked at him questioningly. What was it with the child? "Of course," she replied. "We've been invited and it has also stopped raining." "Promise?" He asked, looking at her with his blue eyes.  
Caroline sat down at the table. "What's wrong, Ben?" Oh, she knew him too well. He looked away. "It's all okay," he said softly, "I just want to know if we really go to the Frobishers and if you promise it."  
"If it doesn't rain," she replied.  
"Good." He began to eat his oatmeal.  
After breakfast, Caroline said, "Take the basket and go get firewood." Oh dear! That could be funny. "Can I first do my writing exercises?" Ben asked.  
Time. He needed time.  
Frowning, Caroline looked at her son. He wanted to stay in the house voluntarily? Otherwise he took every opportunity to get outside. "Please get wood first," she replied. "I have to keep the fire going."  
Ben sighed and stood up. He balanced on a floorboard to the stove, where the basket stood. She wouldn't notice that he limped.  
"What are you doing?" His mother asked in surprise. "I'm training my balance," he replied. Caroline sighed. "Can't you do it when you've done your job?" He had reached the stove and grabbed the basket. "Yes, Mum!" Then he hopped on one leg to the door.  
"Stop being silly, Benton!" His mother warned sternly. "Yes, ma'am!, he shouted, leaping out the door. Caroline shook her head. Sometimes this child was really strange.  
Ben limped slowly down the steps. Phew! That had gone well again. But he wouldn't be able to cover it up forever. Mum had already suspected that something was wrong and it still lasted until the evening. He left a lot of time with the wood. Time was what he needed.  
When Ben was still not back after ten minutes, Caroline began to worry. What had this child done again? Oh, if Robert were only more at home! She knew she was too soft about the education of her son. But what should she do? When that sweet, black-haired guy looked at her with those big, blue eyes, she couldn't help but surrender.  
Caroline opened the door and shouted, "Ben?" No answer. "Benton!" Nothing. She went looking for him.  
Oh dear! Mum called him. He didn't know how long he had been away, but he realized it was a long time when Mum was looking for him. He quickly filled the basket and hid behind the wooden pile. What could he do? This stupid knee! He was annoyed at himself.  
"Benton Fraser, where, in the world, are you hiding?" Caroline came to the wooden pile. Then she spotted him. He swallowed. She stood in front of him, put her hands to her hips. "Where are you?" She asked, "I need the wood."  
Oh, if he knew how hard it was for her to stay consistent ...  
He rubbed his ear. He couldn't look into her eyes, so he looked down. An ants road led under the wooden pile, and hundreds of small crab-animals ran bustleily at his feet.  
"Ants," he said, looking at her with this blue innocence from below.  
"What?" Caroline was confused. "Ants," he repeated with a crooked grin, "I've been watching ants, see, their road is just under the pile of wood."  
Caroline sighed. "Ben ... if I send you for wood, you shall fetch wood, not ants." He blinked. "Sorry, Mum." "I hope so."  
Slowly he stood up and reached for the basket. "It's okay," his mum said resignedly and took the basket out of his hand. "Keep watching your ants, maybe you'll learn something. They do what their queen tells them."  
"I'm sorry," the boy muttered. "All right." Caroline went toward the cabin. "But stay close by."  
Good. That had worked. Ben grinned. He crouched down, took a piece of wood, and laid it on the ants' road. What would the animals do? Would they climb over it or find another way? They seemed confused at first. Apparently, they were discussing what to do. Ben sighed longingly. He would like to have a friend whom he could ask for advice.  
A little guilty, he already felt that he had tricked his mum.

Caroline did the household and thought about her son. Somehow he behaved strangely today. What's the matter? He usually performed his duties promptly and conscientiously.  
It was time that he came to school and got to know other children. After all, he should not be a hermit. She wondered whether they should go to the city over the winter months, then Ben wouldn't have such a long way to school and she would have some company.  
When she was finished in the house, she wanted to continue in the garden. Ben loved the garden. Maybe he wanted to help her?  
She found him behind the barn near the wooden pile. He had laid his head on a beam and had fallen asleep. Caroline sighed. How could he sleep in this strange position?  
"Ben?" She stroked his hair. He blinked. "Mum?" Caroline smiled at her son. "You were asleep. Come, let us take care of the garden."  
Oh dear! Now she would notice that he was limping. But he had no idea how he could hide it. Slowly he stood up. "Come on," his mother said, taking him by the hand.  
The boy tried to suppress the limp, but Caroline noticed it and stopped. Frowning, she looked at him. This was the reason for his strange behavior. He had once again knee problems and wanted to hide it from her. He was just like his father ...  
"How long?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Ben rubbed his ear embarrassed and looked up at her from below. "What?" He asked. His mother sighed. "How long does your knee hurt you?" "Mum ..." he replied reproachfully, "it's not bad, just because I've fallen asleep in so a funny position. It's just fine. "  
Caroline looked sternly at him and said, "What did I tell you about lying, Benton Fraser?"  
The boy swallowed. He didn't want to cry. "It's okay, Mum ..." he said softly, "I'm sorry." Caroline shook her head. "Answer my question, Ben." He blinked and stuttered, "Um ... when ... I woke up this morning, it hurt a bit." Then he quickly added, "But we can still go to the Frobishers tonight, it's not that bad, Mum."  
Ah, so it was. He thought she would cancel the visit if he couldn't walk properly. But Buck had promised him a puppy, and the boy was happy about the company. Just like herself. "Let's see," she said. Ben looked at her with wide eyes. "Are we going to the garden now?" Caroline had to smile despite everything.

In the late afternoon Caroline asked her son, "How's your knee, Ben?" He grinned. "Is much better, Mum. It almost doesn't hurt anymore."  
Caroline looked into his big blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She smiled. "That's good boy, I have to sew your trousers, then we can go to the Frobishers, you should be more careful with your things." He muttered, "I'm sorry, Mum." Well, she didn't want to blame him. He was a curious little boy who liked to climb. And that he sometimes tore his pants, was to be expected. "You know, Mum, you can show me how to sew, then I could fix my things myself if they break down and you would not have any extra work with me."  
Caroline laughed and Ben looked hurt. She said, "If you're a little older, but I have an idea, I'll fix your pants, you'll take a book and read something to me, what do you think of it? "  
Ben beamed. "Oh, yes, Mummy!"


	5. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and his mum visit the Frobishers.  
> Ben is very happy because Buck promised him a puppy.  
> But before that, he finds himself in trouble by his directness and honesty. He had probably already had this questionable talent as a child ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. I had very little time the last few weeks because of work.  
> Sometimes just real life matters too. ;)  
> The grammar mistakes are still mine...

On the way to the Frobishers, Caroline and Ben sang. Bens Mum was glad that her little boy had such a glamorous voice. She too had sung in the Church Choir. Surely he had inherited the voice from her. Also the musical hearing. Bob only muttered and felt no sound, which didn't prevent him from singing. Sadly, she smiled. 'Oh, Bob ... how I miss you.'  
"Mum?" Ben looked up at her, "You're okay?" She smiled. "Of course!"  
"You stopped singing." "Oh ... I just thought of something."  
"Something that makes you sad," the child noted, "you miss Dad, right?"  
Amazed, Caroline stopped. This boy was incredible. Only five years old, rather slender for his age and with a weak knee but incredibly attentive and empathic.  
She knelt down in front of him, took his small hands and looked into his big, blue eyes. "Ben ..." she began, but he interrupted her, "It's okay, Mum, I'm also sometimes sad when I miss Dad, but you know he's a Mountie and has a lot of work to do. When I grow up, I will also be a Mountie. But I still want to be with my family. I'll find out how to do this. Mounties find out everything. "  
Caroline pulled him to her and kissed him. "Yeah, Ben," she said tenderly, "I'm sure you can. The woman who marries you can be lucky." Ben frowned and freed himself from her embrace. "Mum! I'm not a baby!"  
His mother laughed. "Do not grow too fast, Benton Fraser."

"Hello, Benton!" Lilian Frobisher called out as Ben entered the house shyly. "You've grown big. Happy belated Birthday! Do you like chocolate cake und icecream? I've made some for you."  
She cuddled him, which was very unpleasant to him, but he let her do it. After all, he was polite. But Mrs. Frobisher, who wanted him to call her Aunt Lilian, didn't notice. Ben thought she was talking a lot.  
"Oh, Caroline!" She exclaimed, "He's so pretty." Bens Mum smiled. "Don't crush him, Lilian, I still need him."  
Then Buck entered the room and greeted her with his deep, boisterous voice, which always frightened Ben.  
"Hey, there's my godson!" He rumbled, picking up the boy and whirling him around. Ben liked that. He wondered why Buck was home and his own father was not? Buck knew how much this boy missed his dad and as his godfather he wanted to be as good a substitute as possible.  
In the next room, a baby started to cry and Ben remembered why Buck was home and not with his dad. He and Aunt Lilian had recently become parents.  
Lilian hurried to the next room and came back with a small bundle in her arms.  
Caroline was thrilled. She had helped bring little Julie into the world.  
"She's been beautiful," she said, taking Lilian's baby out of her arm and bending down to Ben.  
"Look, Ben, this is Julie. Isn't she cute?" Ben hoped he didn't have to answer the question, because he didn't find anything cute about the baby, her face was red, her eyes were closed, a tiny snub nose, thick, small hands...like a pink dough lump, into which somebody had pressed holes with his finger.  
"She's sweet, isn't she?" Lilian asked. Ben rubbed his ear. "I don't know, Aunt Lilian," he said honestly, "I'd have to lick her first, should I?"  
The adults laughed loudly and Ben turned red. He wondered if he had said something wrong.  
Buck wiped away the tears of laughter and said, "No, son, do not mind, I don't know if she would like that." He still giggled. "Aunt Lilian wanted to say, Julie is a pretty baby, isn't she?"  
Ben couldn't confirm that, but he didn't want to say anything wrong. But he couldn't lie. He rubbed his thumb over his brow.  
"Bannock," he said.  
The adults looked at him confused.  
"What?, asked Buck, and Ben answered, "She reminds me of the dough when Grandmother Fraser Bannock bakes."  
Lilian stared at him horrified and Caroline shouted angrily, "Benton!"  
Then Buck began to laugh. He laughed so hard that Julie began to cry and now Ben felt pity for her.  
"I have to breast-feed her," Lilian said, disappeared with the baby in the next room.  
Buck cried, panting, "Bannock, the boy is golden!"  
Caroline apologized. "He's never seen a baby, sorry, Buck." But he waved her off. "All right, Caroline. He has just invented the best nickname ever. "  
Ben glanced at his mum and sighed, "Oh, dear ..." He knew that would have consequences.  
At the dining table it was a bit quieter. Ben wondered if that was his fault. What was wrong with what he'd said? His parents had told him not to lie and the Frobisher baby looked like grandmother Martha's Bannock dough.  
Buck giggled every now and then, and Aunt Lilian gave him a look.  
"What's so funny, Duncan Frobisher?"  
"Oho!" He exclaimed. If she called him full name, there was something in the bush. Ben, too, knew that. His mum only called him full name when he had done something wrong.  
Buck laughed. "Lilian, lovely Lilian, I'll just call Julie Bannock."  
Ben swallowed in horror and began to cough. Lilian shouted, horrified: "Don't dare!" and Caroline looked almost frightened.  
Ben thought it was his fault that this situation had occurred and he thought he had to get rid of it again. He liked the Frobishers. Suddenly something occurred to him that he could say with an honest conscience.  
"Aunt Lilian," he said seriously, looking out of the corner of his eye as his mother swallowed. But before she could intervene, it was already out.  
"I'm sure Julie is still developing, she's going to be pretty."  
Caroline gave him a slap on the back of his head and he stared at her horrified. Tears came into his eyes. His parents had never done such a thing. He would have liked to get up and run away. His mother hissed, "You're shut your big mouth, right?"  
"Yeah, ma'am." He whispered, trying to swallow the tears down with all his willpower. Lilian looked disappointed and Buck began to laugh again. "Yes, there you are, Benton!" He called.  
The boy was confused. Aunt Lilian and his mum seemed annoyed, but Buck laughed and said he were right. Maybe men and women thought differently when it came to babies? But he was serious and wanted to make Aunt Lilian happy, but he had probably said something wrong again. It was also difficult with the adults.  
"You're impertinent, Benton," said his mum, "that's not all right. Immediately apologize to Aunt Lilian."  
For what? For the fact that he wanted to comfort her?  
Should he say, "I'm sorry, Aunt Lilian, that I said, Julie will be pretty?"  
But instinctively, he knew this was wrong again, so he said softly, "I'm sorry, Aunt Lilian."  
Lilian smiled conciliatoryly and said, "All right, boy. You are only five, and speak as the beak is grown."  
Buck wanted to defuse the situation and said, "Hey, don't be strict with him, he's just like his father, a real Fraser, come, Benton, let's see the dogs."  
Ben got up from his chair. He was relieved. And proud. Buck had compared him to his dad and that meant a lot to him.  
As they left the house, he listened with his sensitive hearing how Aunt Lilian were saying to his mum, "You should be more strict with him, Caroline, he needs his father."  
Ben was furious for a moment. He stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He didn't want his mum to be blamed for his mistakes. It wasn't her fault! Aunt Lilian had heard what her husband had said. Ben was like his dad!  
"You're all right, Benton?" He heard Buck ask and opened his eyes. Then he nodded. "Yes, sir." He preferred to forgive Aunt Lilian. He liked her and sure she didn't mean it.

He followed Buck into the barn, where the Husky bitch Alicia came straight to them. Buck ruffled her through the fur and stopped her from jumping to Ben.  
"Slowly, old girl," he muttered affectionately, "You'll knock the boy over." Ben looked at him insulted and protested, "This isn't true, I'm strong!" Buck smiled indulgently and stroked his head. "Yes, of course, I forgot. You're just a real Fraser. "  
Ben proudly stretched out his lean chest and let Alicia sniff at his hand. Then he scratched her between the ears. The bitch ran deeper into the barn, stopped and looked around.  
Ben looked at Buck with his incredibly blue eyes and said, "I think she wants us to follow her, sir."  
Sly child, Buck thought, a dog-puppy is in good hands with you.  
"You're right," he said, "come."  
Alicia led her to a box covered with straw, in which a few puppies froliced. Ben tried to count them, but it was a single, fidgeting furball, so he wasn't quite sure. Alicia barked proudly. Buck stroked her and said, "Good girl, you have beautiful babies." Then he looked at Ben and grinned. His eyes glittered as he tried to ask with a serious voice, "Well, Benton, or do they look like Bannock too?"  
The boy turned red and looked embarrassed. "No, sir." He murmured, "They have fur." Buck laughed and took one cub after another. Then he put one of them in Ben's arms and said cheerfully: "Now look at them and find one for you."  
A white-caramel-colored guy with bright blue eyes, similar to Ben's own, tried to crawl into his shirt and when that failed, he licked Ben's face. He chuckled.  
"Hey, stop that!" The puppy tried to whine and Ben laughed at the sound.  
"I want him, sir," he said, and Buck nodded. "Well, I'll reserve it for you, you can have it in about two or three weeks."  
Ben looked a bit disappointed. "I thought I could take him with me today. He's supposed to be my friend," the boy said sadly, and Buck realized how lonely he has to be.  
He ruffled the boy through his hair, tenderly saying, "He's going to be your friend, son, but he'll have to stay with Mommy for a while, but you can build him a hut already."  
Ben looked at Buck in horror. "I can't let him sleep outside, he's still a baby. He shall sleep in my bed."  
Buck laughed. "Benton, he's a husky." "So what?" "Well, I don't think your dad agrees, but you can ask him yes."  
Ben muttered, "Dad is never there ..."  
Yes, that made the child sad. Buck knew that. Later he wanted to be there for his daughter more often.  
"Then ask your mum," he said, and Ben nodded.  
"What's his name?", He wanted to know and pressed the puppy to his face. "Hm," Buck made, "he still has no name, but since it is Alicia's second litter, his name should begin with a "B"." Buck looked at him, Let me think about it....how about Bannock?" Buck laughed loudly and Ben sttared at him. Why did Buck have to say that again and again? "Ben blinked, confused, stuttering, "I ... I don't know, sir." Buck wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks with laughter and sniffed, "boy, your face is priceless!" He called.  
Ben was even more confused. Priceless? What did that mean? He didn't want to sell his face, so he didn't care.  
Buck said conciliatoryly, "Of course it's left to you, how you would call him." Ben was happy about it.

On the way home from the Frobishers, Ben was very enthusiastic about his puppy and Caroline listened. She smiled. The dog would be good for her son. He wouldn't be so lonely and had someone to whom he could confide everything. "You know what, Mum?" The boy chattered further, "Uncle Buck says it's Alicia's second litter, his name has to start with "B", he said I should call him Bannock ..." Ben sounded indignant and Caroline looked at him. "That brings me directly to the subject, Ben," she said seriously. He nibbled at his earlobe and sighed, "Oh dear ..."  
"So, Ben," began his mother, "what you said about Julie today wasn't nice. A baby does NOT look like bread dough."  
"But ... Julie looks funny," the child justified. Caroline shook her head. "You looked like this as well, Benton Fraser."  
"Did I have a bald head too?" The boy asked incredulously. Caroline corrected: "Julie has no bald head, she has very thin, blond hair, which is normal with small babies, but she is only six weeks old, and no, you had neither a bald nor a blond head. You were born with black curls."  
"Ah," Ben said, "But when I grow up and become a Mountie, I have to cut my hair short. A mountie must not have too long hair." He shook his dark curls.  
Caroline laughed. "That could fit you, my son, distract from the subject, you were preposterous and rude."  
"But Mum ..." Ben whispered, "You and Dad, you always say I shouldn't lie."  
Caroline sighed. "That's right, Ben, but you shouldn't be rude too."  
He groaned. It wasn't so easy, both at the same time. "I apologized to Aunt Lilian," he said.  
"That's the least," his mother replied. "I'm sorry, Mum." Ben said conciliatoryly, "Next time I'll try to do better."  
Caroline smiled indulgently. "You know, Benny, there's a saying: If you don't have anything nice to say, rather don't say anything. Remember that the next time you're in such a situation."  
"Yes, Mum," he sighed. It grew dark and he was tired.  
It wasn't easy to be five years old.


	6. Great plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wonders whether she should go with Ben over winter to Inuvik to the grandparents.  
> And after a caribou herd has fallen upon her beloved garden, it is decided.  
> Ben is excited, because it is a great adventure for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn't persuade Alliance to leave the characters to me, but I'll stick to it. ;)  
> Well, at least the dog belongs to me ...: D  
> The town Caribou Lake I created myself. I don't know if a place of that name exists there, but the lake does.

"Mum! Mum! Come quickly and see what Bannock has discovered!" The little boy and his husky puppy came to the cabin.  
Caroline sighed, then she smiled. That Ben was to call the dog Bannock, was a reminder that he had been outspoken against the Frobishers.  
In the meantime it had been midsummer and they had grown accustomed to the name.  
Bannock had been living with the Frasers for a few months now, and they couldn't imagine a life without him.  
Bob had laughed at his last visit a few weeks ago, saying that Ben was supposed to train the puppy well, so he became a usable sled dog.  
Buck had told him the story behind the unusual name and they had laughed tears.  
"Oh, Ben," Caroline said, "You see, I'm busy."  
She was just about to pull off the bedsheets and do a lot of laundry. "Can't it wait?" "No, Mum!" Ben shouted, "It's an emergency!"  
His clear, blue eyes looked at her imploringly. It was still early in the morning, but Caroline knew the laundry would take almost the whole day.  
"All right," she said, following the two outside.  
Ben ran behind the house, the puppy on his heels. "Hurry up, Mum!" The boy shouted.  
When his mother came into the garden behind the house, she stopped and stood with her hands in front of her face.  
The low fence had been trampled down in several places, and all the vegetable beds were destroyed. Carrots, potatoes, beans ... everything she had planted was gone. Torn from the earth and eaten. Only a few tiny carrots and potatoes were left. Everything she'd worked so hard, especially Ben's fresh vegetables, was destroyed. She was close to tears.  
"Caribou," said her five-year-old Ben expertly, pointing to the tracks. Then he looked at his mother, who had sunk to her knees and held her hands to her face. Her shoulders twitched.  
"Mum?" Ben asked worried and went to her. It took him a while until he realized that she was crying. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, Mum." He consoled her, "We'll fix that again." Caroline sobbed stronger. This little fellow wanted to comfort HER? Actually, she was the one who had to be strong to console HIM. But somehow she couldn't. Her husband was absent for weeks and she had the responsibility for the cabin and a lively five-year-old, who always did any nonsense.  
At that moment, she felt incredibly lonely. She hugged her son tight and cried unrestrainedly.  
When Caroline had calmed down, she wiped her tears away and looked at her little boy. His pretty, blue eyes looked anxiously and with an oblique grin he asked: "Are you okay again, Mum?"  
She smiled, nodded, and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.  
"Okay," he said, "then let's get it right. I'll get the garden tools out of the barn. We should build a wall instead of the fence, and if Bannock is old enough, he can protect the garden."  
Caroline was deeply touched by the boy's words. He was small and slender, but so incredibly tough and stubborn.  
"Okay, Ben." She replied, "Thank you." Ben wrinkled his nose. "For what?" "Because you are such an imperturbable optimist." "What's that?" "Somebody who sees something good in the worst situation and gives others of his strength." "Ah ...", he said, but didn't really understand what she wanted to say.  
Caroline said, "I would have given up the garden." But Ben looked reproachfully at her and protested, "But Mum, it was your dream to have a vegetable garden. A dream isn't easy to give up. And I'll help you. You don't have to do it alone. I'm already big enough. When Dad is always gone, because he has to do his duty, I can do all that he would do otherwise. We can do it, Mum."  
Oh God! This child! This tiny, black-haired guy with the huge, glacier-blue eyes wanted to take over the duties of his father? No, she couldn't allow that.  
"Mum?" Ben asked, looking at her. Only then did she notice that there were tears running over her face again. But this time it was tears of emotion. She smiled. "I love you, Ben." He beamed. "Good, then let's get started." He called his dog and ran with him toward the barn. Caroline looked after him. She was so proud of him. Well, the big laundry could wait ...

"So, Ben, I think we have everything now, let's go home." Caroline packed books, notebooks, and pencils in her pocket. They had bought everything for Ben's first school day. His Dad had been home for a few days and had left the truck on his departure so they could go shopping and Caroline could drive Ben to school when it was time.  
"Can I look at the books at home, Mum?" The five-year-old boy looked at his mother imploringly. She smiled. "Of course." It was good that her son was so inquisitive. He could also read and write a bit. He loved to draw letters.  
Once, when Caroline asked him what he was doing, he replied, "I practice writing, writing is almost like drawing, but you can read it and not just look at it." Yes, she was proud of her son.

"What do you think of when we go to the grandparents in Inuvik in the winter, Ben?" Caroline asked when they were home and Ben was sitting over his new schoolbooks. He looked up in amazement.  
"What why?" Caroline smiled. "Well, we don't have to drive through the snow every morning, and when we are snowed in here, you can't go to school." Ben looked at her with an open mouth. "I ... I shall go to school in Inuvik, not in Caribou Lake?" Caribou Lake was the small town on the lake of the same name, about sixty kilometers from their cabin.  
"It wouldn't be so bad in the winter," Caroline said. Ben rubbed his brow. The big city was unusual to him, even though Inuvik wasn't that big.  
"But what about our cabin and the dogs? And when Dad comes home, he doesn't know where we are." Caroline laughed. "Oh, Ben, you can take Bannock with you, and we find someone for Dad's dogs. And Dad, of course, will come to Inuvik." Ben frowned, not wanting to leave, he loved the cabin and the wilderness around there, but he also knew his Mum wanted to go to Inuvik because she would have the grandparents and other adults to talk to.  
"I could work in the hospital, Ben," she said, "as a nurse. It's my job, you know?" Ben was surprised, his Mum was a nurse? His Dad was a mountie, he always knew, but Mum was just Mum. He was ashamed.  
Caroline brushed his hair and gave him a kiss. "You didn't know, did you?" He turned red and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mum," he said softly. She laughed. "Nonsense, boy! Where are you going to know this from when nobody tells you? Watch out, I have an idea. We write a letter to the grandparents and ask them if we can visit them. Then you can see the city and decide if we want to go there over the winter."  
The boy agreed.

"Mum, Mum, I just met Mr.Parker! He gave me a letter. From Grandma Fraser from Inuvik." Ben rushed into the house, Caroline looked up from her work. And Mr. Parker didn't want to bring the letter personally?" She smiled, Ben tugged at his ear, "I ... I don't know, Mum. He said he was in a hurry. I'm sorry about it."  
"Oh, Ben!" Caroline laughed, "You don't always have to excuse yourself for things you can't change." She took the letter. "Come, we'll read it together." They sat down at the kitchen table.  
The grandparents wrote that they would be very happy if Ben and Caroline would visit them. "You know, Ben, a visit to a city can also be an adventure," his Mum said. Grandma and Grandpa Fraser have invited us at the end of the month. We could spend a whole week there. This is like a holiday." "Well," agreed the boy, "but Bannock is coming with us." Caroline laughed. "Of course. He belongs to the family."

Inuvik .... Ben lay in his bed and stared out of the window. Caribou Lake was already huge for him, but Inuvik? Mum had told him about it. The city had about three thousand inhabitants, she'd said. Ben couldn't imagine this immense multitude of people. This could be exciting. Mum had also said there are many Inuit living there. That was okay. They were friendly, nice people.  
He was excited...


	7. Inuvik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and his mother travel to Inuvik to visit the grandparents.  
> Already on the long trip Ben is very excited and asks his mother all sorts of questions. Sometimes it is not easy to be the mother of a curious five-year-old...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little time for a new chapter. Thank you for your patience and loyalty.  
> Since I was very busy in the last few weeks and on vacation too, I am just now beginning to write a new chapter.  
> Maybe the location is not quite correct, you may forgive me. But I was unfortunately never in Inuvik, but I will. Some day...

Caroline tried to keep the old pick up on the unpaved Dempster Highway. It dawned and Ben slept on the co-driver's seat. Bannock had cuddled up and slept too.  
Caroline was glad the curious five-year-old was asleep.  
The sun was low on the horizon, but Caroline knew it wasn't going to sink quite. Still a few days and the sun would disappear completely behind the horizon.  
Soon she had to decide where Ben should go to school. Caribou Lake was about sixty kilometers from their cabin. She would have to go there every day and pick him up. That would be quite ornate, especially in the winter. There were only a few unpaved roads here. And the snow could remain for months.  
In Inuvik they were among people and maybe they could work at the hospital. She wanted to talk to her mother-in-law. She had a little conscience, she had decided spontaneously, or at least thought about it, but she hadn't yet talked to her husband about it.  
She became tired and she realized that she wouldn't make it to Inuvik today. She would look for a campsite for herself and Ben. They could sleep in the cab of the truck, they were safe from bears and other wild beasts. On the loading area was more space and she could tense the tarpaulin, but was too tired for it. She drove the truck to the side into an indentation and turned off the engine.  
"Mum?", her son squeaked beside her. "Shh." She said. Ben asked sleepy: "Are we already there?" Caroline stroked his hair and smiled. "No, my darling, your mum is just tired and needs a break, I think we'll stay here overnight."  
Bannock began to fidget and tried to whine. Caroline said, "Come, let's get out. Bannock have to pee and we can stretch our legs." "I have to, too," Ben said embarrassed.  
Caroline had unpacked the supplies. They sat on the deck and ate.  
"Mum?" Ben asked, "Are we sleeping in the car?" "Yes," said Caroline, smiling, "we are safe from bears there."  
"But we could make a camp fire and sleep outside. Dad promised me that we wanted to do it, but he never did it." The boy sounded disappointed and she felt sorry for him, he missed his father so much. "He's gonna do it, Ben.", she said, "But if we make a fire now, someone has to guard it and I'm really very tired."  
"I could do that," Ben said proudly, stretching out his lean chest. Caroline smiled. "I know you can do that, but you need your sleep. You know you have to grow."  
Yes, she always said that.  
"Mum?" "Yes darling?" "What if I do not grow, do you still love me?" She began to laugh, took her boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. "I'll love you forever, Benton Fraser, you're the best thing I ever got!" She gave him a kiss, causing a protesting "Mum!" and said, "But don't worry, Ben. You grow in any case and you will be a big, strong, handsome man."  
"Mum ..." Ben had turned red. He was always ashamed when someone said something like a compliment.  
"Now, let's go and sleep, where is Bannock?" The dog had curled up on the load area.

 

"Mummy, look, what is it?" Little Ben looked excitedly at a building built like a giant igloo. "This is a church," she replied, amused at the excitement of the child. Well, he was for the first time in a bigger city. "Why does it look like an igloo?" Ben pressed his nose to the window of the pickup. "It was only built a few years ago," said his mother, "by two architects named Maurice Larocque and Joseph Adam. I think they wanted to make them look like an igloo, because it is the northernmost Catholic church in the world. "  
Ben blinked a few times and looked at her. "Catholic is a religion, isn't it?" Caroline was surprised. "How do you know this?" The child shrugged and answered uncertainly, "I don't know, it's in my head." His mum laughed. "Surely you've heard or read it somewhere?" "Hm.", the boy said. "Are we also Catholic, Mum?" "Your father was raised Catholic, Grandma and Grandpa Fraser also, their ancestors came from Scotland." "And you?" "I don't come from Scotland."  
Ben sniffed frustrated and rolled his eyes. His Mum knew exactly what he meant and wanted to just tease him.  
"I mean, if you're Catholic," he growled. "No." She chuckled. "And I?" He asked. Caroline said softly, "You can choose that when you're older." "What did you choose, Mum?" "I live the religion of nature." "What does that mean?" "That we all will come out of the womb of Mother Nature and will also return there when our time has come, into the eternal cycle of life. And in the meantime every living thing should take care of the others, whether human, animal or plant. They should respect each other and help each other without reclaiming anything. We're all Mother Nature's children and connected." Ben rubbed his ear and thought for a moment.  
"I think I like that, Mum," he said, "I'll believe that when I grow up." Caroline giggled. "You don't have to wait until you grow up, Ben."

The boy munched at his lower lip. "Then you don't believe in God?" Caroline sighed. "Oh, Ben. You know, something is out there already. A higher force. But it only watches. It depends on our deeds." "Hm ...", Ben didn't understand this completely, but he felt what she meant. "Do you think I can visit the Igloo Church with Grandma and Grandpa, even though I'm not Catholic?" "Yes, why not, regardless of whether or which religion you belong to, you can always visit the god houses of others.That's what religion means, Ben." "What does your church look like, Mum? Where are you going to pray?" "Think about it, honey, then you'll come of it on your own." Ben wrinkled his nose and pinched his eyes, "Ha!", he shouted, "I know! You go of course into nature. In the forest, for example." "Exact, Ben! I'm proud of you." "You know what, Mum? I will also become a natural Catholician." Caroline laughed. "Catholic, Ben. And you can become everything you want."

They turned into a side street and stopped in front of a wooden house. It was much bigger than her cabin in the wilderness and Ben was amazed. "We're here," Caroline said. "Here live the grandparents?" Ben asked incredulously. "Yes, come on." "Mum, why are the houses built on poles?" "Because of the permafrost floor, it is always frozen and so it is difficult to drill holes." "Ah..." "Yes, now come, Ben." "Mum?" "Ben, come on now." "But ... what if I get lost in the house, or Bannock?" "Oh, Ben, it will not happen, and if so, I'll find you. After all, I am the wife of a Mountie and besides I love you and don't allow you to go lost. And now come, you pain in the neck."

Grandmother Fraser opened the door with a bright smile, after Caroline had knocked and Ben hid behind his mother. Bannock was hiding behind Ben.  
"Caroline, my dear," Martha Fraser shouted happily, "Actually, I expected you yesterday, what happened?" Caroline smiled. "Nothing, mother, we stayed on the Dempster Highway, it was late and we were tired." Martha Fraser shook her head. "Come in." Caroline took Ben by the arm and pulled him out behind her back. "Say hello to your grandmother, Ben", she said. The boy looked up at the older woman from below. His gaze was timid, he stretched out his little hand and muttered, "Good morning, ma'am." When he had last seen the grandparents, he was still very small and could hardly remember them. Grandmother Martha laughed, bent down and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome, Benton, and don't call me Ma'am, I'm your grandmother, so you can call me Grandma." Ben glanced embarrassed at his mum and was glad when Grandma let him out of her embrace. He wrinkled his nose. The grandmother smelled of lavender soap, moth powder, and old books. She led her daughter-in-law and her grandson into the kitchen. Bannock followed them. "Who is that?" Asked the grandmother. "That's Bannock," Caroline said, "Ben's dog, Buck Frobisher gave it to him as a birthday present." "Bannock," Martha said. "What a strange name for a dog." She shook her head. Caroline said, "Sgt.Frobisher was of the opinion that the name would be appropriate." Ben was very grateful to her for concealing the real reason.  
When they were sitting at the tea, Martha said, "You've become a handsome boy, Benton, though a bit small." "Mother," Caroline protested, "He isn't small, he is perfect, and very intelligent. He can even read." "I'm still growing," Ben said softly, groping under the table for Bannock, grandmother was strange and he hadn't decided yet whether he liked her or not.  
"Where is Father?" Caroline asked. Martha answered, "He's with Sam, a friend. He helps him with the wood, although he knows that he shouldn't do that with his bad back, but he doesn't listen. Afterwards he laments again and I have to rub his back." "So, does he still have problems?" Caroline asked, "Well, he's not getting any younger. But how are you? Since Robert is often absent, you are mostly alone with Benton. I admire you, Caroline. But it's not good when you're out with the kid out there in the wilderness. What if something happens to you?" "We'll get it, mother. It's our home now." "Will not Benton come to school soon?" "Yeah" "Hmm ... how's his leg?" Ben looked from one to the other, they behaved as if he weren't there. Caroline looked at her boy and smiled. Then she replied to her mother-in-law: "Well, he only hurts when the weather changes or he has a growth thrust." "Maybe you should have agreed to an operation." Martha sounded reproachfully. "The chance that he was crippled stood fifty to fifty. When he's grown up, he can decide for himself."  
Ben slid embarrassedly in his chair. How did the grandmother know about his bad knee? Well, she was Dad's Mum, he'll have told her. Perhaps his father was disappointed that his child wasn't perfect and had a crooked knee? Perhaps that was the reason why he was so rare at home? Ben would have liked to ask his mum about it, but he didn't dare.  
His mother asked, "Would you like to go outside with Bannock, darling? He must go out and I have to talk to your grandmother."  
Ben looked at her with his big, blue eyes. His mum allowed him to go outside alone? In a foreign city? "Can I?" He asked incredulously, squinting at his grandmother. "If you promise me to stay here in the street?" He nodded eagerly. "I promise it." Grandma Fraser protested, "Caroline, the boy is only five, you can not allow that!" Caroline laughed. "Mother, Ben is an intelligent child and very obedient, aren't you, Ben?" The boy winked and rubbed his ear. Well ... that wasn't quite true, but when his Mum said that ... He nodded. "Yes, Mum." "Good, then you disappear, you two." "Yes, Ma'am!" Ben shouted, dutifully, and saluted.  
When he ran to the front door, he heard Grandmother lament: "I don't understand you, Caroline, Benton has never been in a bigger place than Caribou Lake, how can you let that happen? His age and then with this puppy.I f he runs away ... "  
"Mother," Caroline interrupted. "He may be a little small for his age, but he is very intelligent, I trust him."  
Proudly, Ben kicked the door open, followed by his dog. What's the grandmother worried about? His mum trusted him. What disturbed him was, that the women were in agreement that he was too small for his age. He wanted to be taller, even if his knee ached as he grew, but it wasn't his decision. Mum had said he was going to grow and he believed her. Mum was always right.


	8. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's wandering around and finds a new friend. He promised his mother to stay in the street, but could a curious five-year-old keep up with that promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, slowly is it going forward with the story.  
> It's nice that you keep following me, especially Tina and Annie. The characters are still belongs to Alliance, but Little Ben belongs to me.

"Let's go, Bannock!" Ben shouted when he bounced down the steps, "Let's see what a big city looks like." Bannock barked, and Ben sighed, "Yeah, I know," he said slowly, "Mum has said we can only stay here in the street, but that's enough." He wondered whether he should go left or right. Bannock took the decision and ran down the street to the right. "Bannock, wait!" Ben whistled after him. The dog stopped in front of a shop. A bit out of breath Ben came to the shop a few seconds later. "Bannock," the boy reproachfully replied, "If you don't listen to me, I'll have to buy you a leash, you know Grandma Fraser ..." He paused. A boy was sitting on the steps to the store, maybe two years older than him and looking at him contemptuously.  
"Do you always talk to your dog?" He asked Ben. Said dog whined and hid behind Ben's legs. Ben frowned. Of course he was talking to Bannock. He also talked to Dad's dogs, the horses on the station at Caribou Lake, and all the animals he met when he was traveling home in the wilderness. Strange question this boy asked.  
"Of course." Ben answered. The boy took a chocolate bar from his pocket, wrapped it from the paper and bit into it with pleasure. "Hmm ..." he said, closing his eyes, "This things are so good." Ben wondered. He had never eaten a chocolate bar. He knew chocolate, yes. Last Christmas he had had a strip of chocolate and an orange on his gift. He had also had a gingerbread, but never a chocolate bar. How may they taste?  
"What is that?" He asked the boy, crouched and stroked Bannock. The strange boy seemed confused. "Mr. Goodbar," he said. "My pleasure, Benton Fraser from Caribou Lake," Ben answered politely, as his mum had taught him, and held out his hand to the boy. The boy looked at him puzzled, then began to laugh. "What ... are you ... for a ... freak!" The boy joked. Ben didn't understand. He was disappointed and hurt. What had he done wrong? The boy took a few deep breaths and wiped the laughs away. "You're a comic bird, Benton Fraser from Caribou Lake!" He cried, still giggling. "My name is Tommy, Tommy Marshall, Mr. Goodbar is the name of the chocolate bar. There's from here." He pointed his thumbs over his shoulder back into the store. "Only ten cents. But I get it for nothing, because the store belongs to my mom. The things are really delicious, with milk chocolate and peanuts. Have you probably never eaten, eh? Isn't there something like that in Caribou Lake?" Ben didn't know, but he would have liked to try it. He felt the spit in his mouth.  
Then he stood up, shoved his hands into his pockets, and shook his head embarrassed. "I don't know.", he said softly. "Do you have ten cents?" Tommy asked. Ben shook his head again. "Where do you live or have you come here all the way from Caribou Lake on your own?" "No. With my mum." Ben replied, "We'll visit my grandparents, the Frasers." Ben pointed down the street toward the grandparents' house.Tommy clapped his forehead with his flat hand and shouted, "Sure, Fraser, your grandmother is leading the library, and your grandfather sometimes helps Mom with the heavy boxes." "Why doesn't your Dad help?" Ben wanted to know, thinking of his grandmother's words about grandfather's back problems. Tommy was annoyed. "He's not there, he's working in Atlin's mines.That is a thousand kilometers away. He's rarely there."  
Ben could understand that. He nodded. "My Dad is rarely home too," he said sympathetically. "Does he work in the mines as well?" Tommy asked. "No, he's a Mountie.", Ben answered proudly. "Oho ..." Tommy said, "You know what, Fraser? I'll get us some Mr. Goodbar, okay?" Ben nodded and Tommy disappeared into the store. Ben could hear with his very fine ears how the strange boy was discussing with a woman. Probably his mother. He heard the name "Fraser" and "grandson", "Caribou Lake" and "chocolate".  
A few minutes later, Tommy appeared again in the door, followed by a somewhat full-bodied lady in a smock and with short dark hair.  
"Hello," she said to Ben, "My son says you're George Fraser's grandson?" Ben nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm Benton Fraser and that's Bannock." He pointed to the dog. She laughed. "That's a funny name for a dog. Tommy says you've never tried a Mr. Goodbar candy bar?" "No, Ma'am."  
She smiled, reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Here." She gave it to Ben. "Your grandparents are very helpful." Shy, Ben took the candy. "Thank you, Ma'am, I'll tell them." Mrs. Marshall laughed. "Yes, do that, boy." She went back to the store.  
"Come on, try it!" Tommy urged Ben. But he wanted to take the chocolate with him and share it with his mum. But well, if it made Tommy happy, he could already bite into it. Carefully he wrapped the candy out of the paper. Tommy watched him. Then Ben bit a little from the chocolate bar. He chewed comfortably. "And?", Tommy asked. "Hmmm...", said Ben, "Very good." Then he wrapped the rest of the chocolate back into the paper. Tommy frowned. "Why don't you eat it?" He asked in astonishment. When he got chocolate, he immediately eat all of it. Ben smiled crookedly and said, "I want to save my pleasure, if I eat it all at once, I have nothing for later." "You're strange," Tommy said," Are you going to school?" Ben shook his head. "No, I'm only five. But if everything goes well, I'll go to school in fall." "Is there a school in Caribou Lake?" Tommy asked. Ben answered, "Of course.The problem is that we live sixty kilometers outside. In the middle of the wilderness. And Mum can't go to Caribou Lake every day with the truck to pick me up..." Ben's tongue was playing between his lips as he counted ... Two hundred and forty kilometers." He finished the sentence, "And the road isn't really a proper one street, you know, we are often snowed in in winter, so we can't go anywhere for weeks."  
"Wow!" Tommy was impressed, "That would be cool, no school!" Ben looked at him blankly. What did the boy have against the school? He himself would be glad if he could go to school. "If you haven't yet gone to school, where did you learn to count?" Tommy wanted to know. Ben laughed. "You don't have to learn everything at school, Tommy. My Mum has taught me."  
"O-kay ..." Tommy replied, "And now?" "And now my Mum wants to ask the grandparents if we can live with them over winter, and then I can go to school." "That would be cool," Tommy cried out, "I'll be in the second grade in fall. Maybe we'll see each other?" "Maybe ..." Ben nodded.  
Tommy stood up and tapped the dust from his already dirty pants. "Come on, Benton, I'll show you a bit of Inuvik." Ben rubbed his thumb over his brow." I do not know," he said insecure. "I have promised my Mum and Grandma Fraser to stay close." "Hey, they just have fear, you're getting lost, little one!" Proudly Tommy struck his chest with his flat hand, "But you're with me, I know the area here, and I'll tell my Mom."  
Good.That Tommy told his mom what they were planning, honored him, but the "little one" bothered Ben tremendously. "Okay," he agreed, and Tommy grinned broadly.

"Is everything all right, Caroline?" Martha Fraser wanted to know while they were washing the dishes together. "Of course," Ben's mother replied. Martha wasn't really convinced. "You had not an argument with Robert?" Her daughter-in-law laughed bitterly. "For this I should have the opportunity to see him." Martha looked at her. Caroline looked hurt. "I know, girl, he's always been so restless, he's been running away several times as a kid to assert himself in the wilderness. Once it almost cost his life. Just make sure that Benton will not be like that."  
Caroline answered, "I love Robert, Mother, he is the man I always wanted, and Ben is the coronation of our love, don't tell Robert, but I was glad when Ben was born and that restless life stopped at least for me. No, Robert and I are all right. I'm worried about Ben." "Is he sick?" Martha was worried, but Caroline laughed at her concerns. "No, Mother. He's perfectly fine. You have a perfect little grandson. The problem is rather that he is too curious and very intelligent and therefore very imprudent. Do you remember when he fell from the tree last summer and broke two ribs and the wrist? I never had such fear before. And then try to keep a four-year, extremely curious and active boy a few weeks in the house. Fortunately, Robert came home, to him, Ben listens. Well, Ben also listens to me, but he's always putting on something. He means it well, but ...", she sighed, "... often the opposite comes out. Well, I want him to go to school in the fall. I know it's a year too early, but since he's very clever, he's understated at the moment. I have requested a recording for him. Now the problem is that the next school in Caribou Lake is sixty kilometers away and on the unpaved roads ... well, you know. And in the winter we are often snowed in."  
Martha said, "Why don't you teach him at home?" Caroline shook her head. "I don't want that, Mother. He should get to know other children and have social contacts, otherwise he will become a hermit. "Well, maybe we could live in Inuvik and go to school here in the winter months?" Martha thought about it.  
"Well, Caroline, we'd have enough space," Martha replied. "I want to go back to work."; "Caroline said, "Maybe at the hospital, I have to see other people for a while." Martha nodded. "I understand you, child, you're only twenty-eight years old, and then all alone out there in the wilderness, your husband seldom at home, and the bustling boy, what does Robert say?" Caroline cleared her throat and rubbed her ear. "He doesn't know yet," she admitted.

Tommy and Ben ran down the street with Bannock. "Where are we going?" Ben asked. "Wait." Tommy replied. They walked silently next to each other for a while. Ben looked around curiously. Somehow he liked it here. There was plenty to discover. People met them and Tommy greeted one or the other. Ben had the feeling that some people were looking at him curiously.  
"Tommy?" He asked after a while. "What is?" The bigger boy asked. "Hm ..." Ben wanted to say he was not eager to leave the street where his grandparents lived. They were already too far away. But then he heard Tommy's contemptuous "little one," saying, "Nothing." and followed the older boy.  
Suddenly the houses became smaller and smaller. More so huts. Pathetic. There was rubbish and scrap around here. And then the city ended. The boys stood in front of a huge expanse of low shrubbery, grass, wild flowers, stones, and lots of water. Water as far as the eye could see. Ben believed it was the ocean and was impressed. "Wow," he breathed, while Bannock tried to catch a butterfly. Tommy laughed. "You like it, doesn't you?" Ben nodded, unable to say a word. He was overwhelmed by the expanse.Tommy said proudly, "Yes, we also have wilderness here."  
And what a wilderness!, Ben thought, knowing that if he were to go to Inuvik with his Mum, this would be his favourite place. "Is that the ocean?" He asked softly. "No," replied Tommy, grinning, "the Mackenzie Delta, the Mackenzie is a river." Ben nodded. "I know, but it's ... huge." Again Tommy laughed at the innocence of the strange boy. "Come on," he shouted, taking off his shoes. Ben looked at him curiously. "What are you up to?" He asked. "We catch fish and salmon," Tommy replied, wading into the water. He shuddered. Even though it was summer, the water was icy. No wonder, at the arctic circle. Ben followed suit.


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Tommy explore the river delta and don't realize how time passes. When evening comes slowly, they can't find the way back. Suddenly unexpected help emerges ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a bit time again to continue the translation of this story. Sorry, but I was really busy the last few weeks. Sometimes real life just catch up. But I don't want to let this story down. Well, it's still not done but I'll try my best...

"Caroline, dear!" When George Fraser came home and saw his daughter-in-law, he was stunned. "You are already there, where is the boy?" Caroline hugged him and said, "Hello, father, how's it going?" "Good, girl." "Mother mentioned something of back pain." George laughed. "We're not getting any younger, you look good, little one. Where is my grandson now? "Caroline replied, "I sent him outside. He's bored with the adults. Haven't you seen him? I've told him to stay here in the street." George frowned. "No, I didn't see a boy." "He's got his dog with him." Martha threw in: "You see, child? I told you so. The boy's only five, because who knows what can happen." Caroline shook her head. "Don't worry, Ben is a responsible boy and he knows the dangers out there." George wondered about his daughter-in-law. "Caroline, he is only five and curious. Also, this is a city ... well, at least a bigger place.", he said. Martha looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. "Well," she said, "let us go find this rascal."

Ben and Tommy spent the whole afternoon in the river delta and in the tundra. Ben astonished the older boy with his knowledge of flora and fauna. Even a herd of caribou they saw in the distance. They built a waterwheel from branches and driftwood. Again Ben impressed with his craftsmanship. Tommy also had a pocketknife, which served them well.  
Somehow Tommy said, "I'm hungry, Ben, what about you?" Now the five-year-old realized that he was hungry too. He rubbed his brow with his thumb and thought. Then something suddenly occurred to him. With joy in his face, he fetched the candy from his pocket, from which he had just bitten off once, and stretched it towards Tommy. "Mr. Goodbar!" He laughed, "We'll share it." Tommy agreed. After they had eat up the chocolate bar, Ben had a bit of a guilty conscience. He wanted to give half of the chocolate to his mum, but now he had given this half to his new friend. Okay, Tommy was hungry, so it was a matter of survival, out here in the wilderness. That was what his dad had told him. Mum was with the grandmother in Inuvik. There was food there, so he had made the right decision. And if Tommy was now his friend, he could perhaps get him another Mr. Goodbar.  
"Tommy?" "Hmmm ..." Ben wanted to ask him if they were friends now, but suddenly the courage left him. He had never had a friend and didn't want to risk anything. "What is it?" Tommy asked, looking at Ben. He was embarrassed, and, to hide it, he picked up stones and let them whiz over the water.  
"Whoa!" Tommy shouted, picked up a pebble and flung it over the water. But instead of bouncing, like Ben's pepple, it just slumped into the water and sank. Ben saw the disappointment in the older boy's eyes. He grinned. "You have to look for a flat stone.",he said, "Look, like this one here." He held out a pebble. Tommy scratched his head and asked, "Who taught you this?" "Sergeant Frobisher, the friend of my father," Ben answered. "Hmmm ..." Tommy said. Could all Mounties do such strange things? He picked up a flat pebble and showed it to Ben. "Is this one okay?", he asked. Ben confirmed it. "Now keep him between thumb and index finger." Tommy did as Ben showed him. Ben went to his knees, bent forward slightly, and reached out. "And then you hurl him over the surface of the water.", he explained. "So!" Then he hurled the stone. "One, two, three, four, five, six!" He exclaimed enthusiastically." Now you!" Tommy followed him, but his stone slumped again into the water and didn't bounce. "This is a stupid game," Tommy muttered. Actually he liked it and he would have play it, but he didn't want to admit that he envied the younger boy for his abilities. "It's not!" Ben said, "It's just a matter of practice. Do you think I could do it the first time? No, I had to try it at least a hundred times, until the stone just jumped twice." That was a little lie but he wanted to cheer his new friend's up, and he'd decided that Tommy was his friend now. "Come, Tommy, don't give up, I'm sure you'll make it under a hundred tries." Tommy felt flattered. Again and again he tried it, and at the thirty-second attempt his stone hopped four times over the surface. "I knew you were a natural talent!" Ben shouted as he patted him on the shoulder. The same thing Sgt. Frobisher then also said to him and it had made him proud.  
Tommy looked at him in amazement and began to laugh. "You're a funny bird, Benton Fraser from Caribou Lake!" He said. Ben suddenly looked sad, rubbed his ear, and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
Tommy laughed louder. "That was a compliment, you moron, I like you." The older one didn't miss the glow in the blue eyes of the Fraser boy. "I like you too, Tommy Marshall from Inuvik," he said with a crooked grin, "Do we want to be friends?" Tommy's laughter had given him the courage to ask. "Sure!", Tommy called out, we are long ago."

George Fraser had an idea when he stood with the two women a bit helpless in front of the house. There was nothing to be seen from Ben and his dog. "Listen," he said, "I'll go to Quinn, he'll surely find our escapees." Martha was relieved. "You're right, that's a good idea." "Who's Quinn?" Caroline asked. "An native tracker," George said. "If he doesn't find Benton, no one will find him." "Well, George," said Martha, "Caroline and I will stay here if the boy comes back." Quinn lives just outside the city, maybe you can borrow Mrs. Marshall's truck?" "Good idea," George replied, and set off.  
Mrs. Marshall was astonished when George Fraser appeared. Just the moment she wanted to close the store. "George!" She called. "Have you forgotten something?" George rubbed his thumb over his brow and said, "Um ... no, Clara, it's just ... I wanted to ask if I could borrow your truck for a moment, my grandson has disappeared and I have to look for him. It's late and he's only five years old." Mrs. Marshall smiled, "Of course, you can borrow the truck, George, but you don't have to worry about your grandson, he's with my Tommy who know the area. He roams a lot around here. The two have met this afternoon, and Tommy said he wanted to show the town to Benton." She looked at her watch, frowning. "But actually it's time for dinner and my Tommy always comes home. He could eat all day long, you know?" George nodded. "Yes, well ... Benton is a child who's constantly in trouble. His mother is worried about him." "Yeah, well." Clara Marshall took the keys for the truck out of her pocket and handed them over to George. "Here. Find the two of them. And if you reprimand your Ben, you'll get Tom in." George laughed, "I'll do, Clara. And thank you." "The truck is behind the house. Bring the two well-kept home."  
On the way to Quinn, George Fraser thought about his grandson, whom he hardly knew. But all that Caroline and Robert had reported in her letters suggested that the boy was a rebel. Just like his father. They had often had trouble with Robert when he was still a child. Oh, Caroline! There will be much more to come to you, he thought.

"I'm hungry again," Tommy complained. Ben sighed. "Do you know what time it is?" Tommy shook his head. Like Ben, he had no watch. Ben looked at the horizon, rubbed his brow, and moaned, "Oh, dear!" "What is?" Tommy asked. "Well," said Ben, "I don't know exactly, but I think it's quite late." Ben said. "If it wasn't for the midnight sun it would be already dark." "Nonsense!", Tommy said, but secretly he admitted that Ben was right. "You're hungry, aren't you?, Ben asked. "Hmm...yes.", Tommy admitted. "Me too.", Ben replied, "And it means it was already time for dinner." "True.", Tommy said. "We should go back into town." Ben agreed. He didn't like to admit, but he felt sorry for his mum. Surely she would be worried . "Where is Bannock?", he asked, looking around. The Husky puppy was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose in the boy. "Bannock!" He shouted, and Tommy looked around for the dog. "Maybe he's chasing?" He said. Ben's blue eyes were huge, and Tommy saw the horror in them. "He's a dog, he found the way back on his own," Tommy tried to calm his friend. "No," Ben said vehemently, "He's still a puppy and doesn't know the area here, I have to find him!" "But it's already late, we must go back, or we'll be in trouble." "We'll get him anyway. You can go ahead, I'm looking for Bannock." Ben remained stubborn. Tommy sighed. "You don't know this area yourself at all." But Ben said, "I know the directions, and I can see the city, Tommy, I MUST find him!" "All right," Tommy replied.

The Inuit scout Tom Quinn went towards the river delta. George Fraser had asked him to look for his grandson who was obviously lost. His dog, a Husky puppy named Bannock and the Marshall boy should be with him. Quinn giggled to himself. Bannock was a funny name for a dog. The story behind it had to be told, but first he had to find the boys and the dog. The people of the oil camp had told him that they had seen two boys and a dog in the direction of the delta this afternoon. The rest should be a child's game for him. A few hundred yards outside the city, he actually found first traces of the children. It was not the first time he was looking for lost people. Strangers who had lost their way to the tundra, young people who had run away from home and also lost children.  
Something caught his attention. An animal. Maybe a rabbit? No, they moved differently. A polar fox? No, the tail wasn't bushy enough. He shielded his eyes with his hand against the deep sun. Hmm ... Could be a wolf. But then the rest of the pack had to be around, but at least the mother. Or had the animal strayed? Suddenly something occurred to him. He stopped and shouted, "Bannock!" The animal also stopped and looked in his direction. Quinn crouched, patting his thigh with his flat hand, whistling. "Bannock, here!" He shouted. The animal seemed to hesitate, then it came slowly closer. "Well, hello," Quinn said, "Whom do we have, you're one of the outliers, right?" The dog whimpered and let Quinn take him of his arm. Yes, it was clearly a husky puppy. Maybe three or four months old. "Well you?" The tracker stroked the exhausted animal. "Where are the boys?"

"Ben, wait!" Tommy gasped. The Fraser boy was pretty fast. "Hurry up," Ben shouted back. "Ben!" Tommy held him by the shoulders. "Stop, we need a plan, or we'll get lost!" Ben shook his head energetically. "This is impossible, the land here is flat and I can still see the town ..." He stopped abruptly and looked around. No matter where he looked, the landscape looked the same, and the town was no longer visible. Suddenly the boy felt the rising cold and he was afraid. He bravely tried to swallow the fear down. This time he hadn't only put himself in danger, but also his new friend. He was painfully aware of why his mum had said he shouldn't leave the street. He knew they were in danger. In life threatening danger. "Oh dear," he sighed, and Tommy agreed. "Look, Ben," he said, "they're going to look for us, I'm sure, and we'll let find us, so we'll stay here and stop moving, which would makes things worse." "But Bannock ..." Ben interjected. Tommy shook his head. "He's an animal, Ben. He can take care of himself. Maybe he'll find us, but we really have to stay here if we want to survive." Ben knew his friend was right, they crouched against a rock. "I'm a little cold," Ben said after a while, "Do you know how to make a fire?" "Unfortunately not," replied Tommy, "I have no matches, and I doubt we'll find enough wood for a fire." "I once heard that if you had two branches ...",Ben interrupted himself. Tommy looked at him confused. "What is?" Ben's eyes narrowed. "I think someone is coming," he said, pointing in the direction.

Quinn saw a movement near a boulder a few yards away. Could that be the children? He went a little closer. The dog on his arm whined and whirled. He put it down. Bannock immediately ran towards the boulder. Now Quinn knew he had found the boys. "Bannock!" Ben shouted as he recognized the puppy. Tommy looked puzzled. "Oh, Bannock!" Ben pressed the puppy firmly, "Where were you?" "Ben ...", he heard Tommy whisper and looked up. In front of them stood a rather large man, who looked somehow Indian.  
"Oh ..." Ben was surprised. The man smiled. "I suppose you're Benton Fraser and Tommy Marshall?" He said, not unfriendly. "Yes, sir," the children replied in unison. "Did you get lost?" He asked, suppressing a giggle. Tommy said, "Yes, sir." But Ben said, "No, sir, not exactly, I ... uh ... I mean, we just don't know exactly where we are." Quinn laughed loudly. "And what's the difference?" Ben looked down. "Well, we'd have come back, but Bannock wasn't there and we had to look for him. He's part of the team."  
Tommy pushed him into the side and Ben was silent. The man said, "My name is Tom Quinn and I was instructed to find you." Ben wondered that he didn't say "... to look for you," but he didn't ask further. Instead, Tommy asked, "Can you take us home, Mr. Quinn?" The native laughed. "That's why I'm here."


	10. The long way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is going to find the boys...but will he get them in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now I finally managed it to translate the next chapter. I don`t know if the grammar and stuff is quite correct but if you have any suggestions, please tell me.

Martha, Caroline and George were waiting with Mrs. Marshall at the Fraser House for Quinn. Martha said, "I told you so, Caroline. You should never have sent the boy out on the street alone." Suddenly Caroline jumped up and ran out of the house. George grumbled, "Martha! Allegations don't help anyone." Then he followed his daughter-in-law outside.  
Clara Marshal said, "Tommy is with him, Mrs. Fraser, he knows the area, and Quinn will find the two of them." "Well, hopefully.", murmured Ben's grandmother.  
Caroline stood on the porch when George came out of the house. She had turned her back on him and her shoulders twitched. She was crying. George stepped beside her, put his arm around her shoulders and grumbled: "Well, well, girl! Don't cry. Mother doesn't mean it bad, and Quinn finds the rascals. Quinn finds everyone."  
Caroline sobbed. "Thank you, Dad, but what if something happens to Ben? He's still a baby."  
"Don't let him hear that!" grinned George, "nothing happens to him. The Marshall-boy is with him, he knows this place. He's a good boy. His father John worked in the mines of Atlin. Last year he was fatally injured.Clara Marshall says that Tommy doesn't want to accept this to this day, and that his father is still there and only has no time to come home. And because Atlin is nearly a thousand kilometers away, it's easy for him to believe that. Clara doesn't have it easy, you know? She doesn't get any support because John was a semi-inuit and didn't work quite legally in the mines. Now she's on her own with the boy and tries to keep herself with the shop over water. But Tommy is a good boy and he's going to take care of our Ben.

"Now come on, boys.", Quinn pushed. He looked at Ben, who had fallen a whole lot back. He frowned and asked, "Ben? Are you limping? Did you hurt yourself?"  
Ben looked at him with his big blue eyes and answered, "No, sir. I only grow." Quinn looked at him at a loss. "Explain this to me, lad." Ben blinked a few times and looked embarrassed to the ground. "My mum says I've came to the world with a crooked knee, and if it hurts, I grow. Or it's raining. But because it's not raining,  
I'm probably going to grow. That's good, because Grandma Fraser says I'm way too small for my age. When we come back, I may have grown a little and grandmother will no longer be disappointed that I am so small. Then maybe she can love me a little bit. And if not, it's not bad either, because Mum always loves me, no matter if I'm big or small. That's what she said, and Mum never lies, Mr. Quinn."  
The Indian smiled indulgently, shook his head, and crouched down in front of the boy. He took the little children's hands in his big ones and looked at the boy's face. "You know, Benton Fraser, your grandparents are good people, and I'm sure they love you the way you are. Anyway, they're very worried about you." Tommy, who had stood in silence all the time, said quietly: "And what about my Mom, Mr. Quinn?"  
The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Your mother is also very worried, Tommy. She's with the Frasers, waiting for you. You know, she doesn't want to be alone at home with her fear for you now. She loves you, Tommy."  
A twinkle appeared into Tommy's eyes and he shouted, "Then let's go home!" and ran off with Bannock.  
Sadly, Ben looked at the two. He couldn't run at the moment. His knee hurt terribly, but he was too proud to admit that he was weak. At least temporarily.

 

"Come here, Ben." said Quinn, lifting the boy on his shoulders. The child protested: "This isn't necessary at all, Mr. Quinn. I can walk." Quinn laughed. "Yes, just not fast enough. But we should hurry up so that your families don't have to worry any longer."

"Martha! Caroline! Clara!" George Fraser knocked the door open and called for the women. "They come!" He had stood on the front porch and looked down the street when he saw Quinn at the end of the street. He carried one of the children and the other, as well as the dog, walked along. Because George's eyes were not the best anymore, he couldn't see which of the children Quinn was carrying on his arm. He only hoped that nothing had happened. And so he went into the house and called the women.  
Caroline first came out of the house and when she saw Quinn with the children, she ran towards them. She had immediately recognized which kid Quinn carried, it was her Ben.  
"Oh, my God!" she cried, when she reached Quinn. "What about him?" She investigated her son superficially for injuries. Quinn giggled and murmured: "Nah, Nah...he's fine, Mrs. Fraser. He was just very tired. " Caroline sighed, relieved. Meanwhile, the others were with them. Clara took her son in his arms, hugged and kissed him as tears of relief ran over her cheeks, until Tommy was freed from her embrace, and reproachfully "Mom!" growled. Martha said they should all come into the house, she would make fresh tea and Tommy would need something to eat. That's what the boy agreed.  
Caroline had taken Ben from Quinn and said to the others, "I'll take him to bed and if you don't mind, I'll stay with him."  
The others agreed and wished them a good night. Caroline climbed up the steps to the upper floor with her child on her arm.  
   
At some point in the night Ben woke up and sobbed. "Mum?" Caroline opened her eyes and was confused in the first moment. Where was she? Then she remembered. The last few hours were exhausting. First the long journey, then the worries about Ben... "Shh," she made and took her son in her arm. "I'm here, darling. Don't be afraid, you're safe. " "I'm thirsty, Mum.", the child chirped. Caroline stroked his dark curls from his forehead and said affectionately, "I'll get you tea, sweetheart. Stay put, I'll be right back. " "Hmm...", replied the lad. Actually, he didn't want his mum to leave the room, but he was so thirsty. When she came back with a cup of tea, he asked, "Mum? Is Tommy okay? " Caroline handed him the cup of tea and said, "Yes, Ben. He's home with his Mom and sleeps." "Where is Bannock?" The lad wanted to know. Caroline kissed him on the hair. "He's asleep, too. Downstairs in the living room, in front of the fireplace." Ben was soothed and drank his tea with big gulps.  
"You should sleep now, too," said Caroline. Ben laid down again and snuggled up to her. "Mum?" "Shh... Sleep, boy." "Is Grandma Fraser angry with me?" "No, my Little one. Nobody's mad at you. We're all glad you're back. Now sleep, yes? "  
"Mum?" Caroline sighed. "What's now?" "Mr. Quinn carried me because my leg hurt, but because it didn't rain, I guess I grew up again. Do you think you can see that I've grown? I mean, Grandma Fraser said I'm way too small. But if I grew up, she might love me a little." Caroline got tears of emotion in her eyes. She pressed her boy firmly and kissed him. "Oh, Ben. Grandma loves you, I'm sure. But please never do more stupid things like today" "Sorry, Mum. It was..." "Ben, we're going to talk tomorrow, yes? We need to sleep. Tomorrow you tell us everything, okay? " "Hmm..." replied Ben drowsy. "Good night, Mum." "Good night." Caroline closed her eyes and decided to speak a serious word to her mother-in-law tomorrow."


	11. Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes fishing with his grandfather. His new life in Inuvik seems like a big Adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I found the time doing the translation. I was busy with work, Christmas stuff and then I caught the flu and was out for the count for almost two weeks. Sorry for letting you wait. Please enjoy...

The adults sat at breakfast while Ben was still asleep. Caroline took the opportunity to raise her mother-in-law to Ben's concerns. "Mother."; She said, "I want to ask you for something. Please try not to make statements about his height in Ben's presence. He woke up last night and asked me if you can see that he's grown so that his grandmother loves him. Mother, he thinks you don't love him because he's too small for his age. If you can't love him for whatever reason, I beg you not to show it to him. " Martha looked at her daughter-in-law with a horrified look. "But child!" she called, "what is this statement? Of course I love the boy. He's Robert again! " She laughed. "And he has inherited the beauty and intelligence of his mother." "Mother..."; Said Caroline embarrassed. Martha said: "The boy is perfect, isn't he, George?" "Hmm..." muttered the man, "That's what I'm expecting. I haven't had a chance to deal with him yet. The last time I saw him, he was still a baby. " Martha shook her head. "Well, you'll have plenty of opportunity to do that. Caroline and Benton will be moving to us over the winter so that the brat can go to a proper school. " She smiled.  
"Well, well...", murmured George, "then I can teach him how to fish on the ice and steer a dog sled." "Dare you, Father!" cried Caroline horrified, "He's only five!"  
Martha poured coffee again and said, "You spoil him too much, Caroline. If he wants to survive out here, he must be tough. " "But he's still almost a baby, mother!" protested Caroline. George laughed. "Don't let him hear that, girl."  
From the door came a faint voice: "Good morning." All three turned jerky to the door. There was little Ben, only in underwear, barefoot, with ruffled, black curls and looked at her with his ice-blue eyes. Bannock sat well beside him and had the same look on him.  
"Hello, darling." said Caroline tenderly. "Good morning, my boy." Grumbled the grandfather, and the grandmother eyed him, frowning. The boy misinterpreted her gaze, and quietly said, "Sorry, grandma, I wanted to get dressed, but I can't find my clothes." Before Caroline could explain to him that after his outing yesterday they were dirty and needed a wash, grandmother shook her head and said, "say, Benton, have you grown overnight?" Ben's eyes became even bigger and he opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. So yes! He had grown and grandmother had noticed it. Caroline and her father-in-law smiled.   
"Would you like to accompany me to fishing?" asked the grandfather his grandson. Ben looked at him astonishingly. He liked the grandfather. He had funny twinkling eyes and a impish smile under his moustache. And he wasn't as strict as the grandmother. Ben looked at his mum. "May I?" he asked timidly. He actually expected that he had been grounded for at least one week after yesterday's action. House arrest was the worst punishment for him. His mother had tried it once or twice, but after two hours he got the cage mood and bugged her until she sent him outside. However, he felt that he did not get away with the grandmother. "Of course you may," answered his mum, "but listen to grandpa and try not to do anything stupid." Ben beamed. "Yes, Mum! Thank you, Mum! " Grandfather giggled to himself.  
Grandpa Fraser held his grandson by the hand and went down with him to the river. His fishing poles, net and fish bucket he held in the other hand. "Can you swim, Ben?" he asked. The boy looked ashamed to the ground and shook his head. "No, not yet." He said disappointed, ashamed that he hadn't learned it yet. The grandfather, however, laughed. "It's not bad, boy, then we just have to be careful. I have a life vest in my boat, but it's going to be too big for you. Surprised Ben looked at him. "You have a boat, grandpa?" "Yes, of course. Everyone who fishes here has one. How else can you fish? " He laughed quietly. Ben was upset. He's never ridden a boat before. "Dad has non."; He said, "he sometimes goes ice fishing. I'd like to go to ice fishing with dad, but mum won't allow it. " He sighed. "Dad's not so often at home." George heard the pain in Ben's words and was annoyed with his son. Robert truly could spend some time with his boy. The older Ben was, the more he needed him.  
"If you really come to us over winter, I'll take you to ice fishing, okay?" Ben was thrilled. "Oh yes, Grandpa!" 

Grandfather's boat was rather a punt and the lurching the Boy didn`t like. They drove out to the river. Grandfather had somehow put Ben in the far too big life vest, just for safety, as he said, and Ben clung to the boat. "Are you afraid?" Grandfather laughed. Energetically the boy shook his head. "No, but I don't want to fall into the water, otherwise mum will be disappointed again and grandmother will be angry with me. I don't want to disappoint mum any more. " George giggled. "You may be a little scamp, Benton Fraser." Ben didn't understand what he meant.

Grandmother Fraser and Caroline sat on the porch with a cup of tea. Bannock, who was not allowed to fish, lay under the table and slept. Martha said, "You're right, Caroline, you should move here with the boy. Not only in winter, but forever. It would be easier for you. You're out there in the wilderness most of the time, because who knows what can happen. Imagine you have an accident. Benton is only five and doesn't know what to do. This is dangerous. Or Benton has an accident or becomes seriously ill, then it is difficult to get medical help. " Caroline laughed. Of course she had already had these thoughts, but she successfully supplanted them.  
"Oh, mother," she said, "If I were to think about these things every time... You know, Robert loves this cabin. He enjoys the rare moments when he is at home and for Ben it is good to grow up in nature. It's just that I miss people. A good conversation among adults, sometimes I talk to Ben like with an adult, that's not good. He's already precocious. The child needs other children to play. Like this Tommy. He seems to be a good boy, and even though the children have put us in terror, now I'm glad of their little adventure. Ben is so incredibly curious and inquisitive. Maybe father can do with him all these men things he should actually learn from Robert. I miss my husband, mother. I love him and I would always decide for him, but I miss him. "  
Martha could fully understand that. "You know what, Caroline, you and Ben, you're moving to us. We have enough room in the house and in the infirmary they are always looking for staff. Besides, I can take care of Benton when you're working and you're still young. You should go out sometime, too. And George seems to have his grandson right into his heart. Talk to Robert and you'll come to us as soon as possible. " For Martha, it was a decided thing.

"Well, Ben, do you want to hold the fishing pole?" asked the grandfather and the boy was quite surprised. "May I?" he asked shyly. Grandfather laughed. "But of course! You're supposed to learn it. " He stood behind Ben, poised the boat with his feet, and showed the boy how to throw the fishing rod and catch it again. It was quite tiring and after several attempts Ben resigned. "I don't think I can do that, grandpa." he said sadly. "Nonsense," said the grandfather, "The fishing pole is just a little too big for you. You know what? When we get home, we make a small, light rod, just for you. " Ben looked at his grandfather astonished. "Really?" he asked incredulously. "Why not?" grumbled the grandfather, "and now try again." Ok. Ben decided not to give up. After countless efforts, he finally felt a resistance at the other end of the fishing rod. Excitedly he began to fidget and cried, "Grandpa! Grandpa! There's a bite! " Grandfather admonished him, "calm, boy, or you'll flip over that boat." Ben could barely move in his much too large life jacket. "What am I going to do now, Grandpa?" he called excitedly. "First of all, stay calm. Then you let him go a bit, so. " The grandfather helped his grandson with the fishing rod. "Now stop him." "How?!" "Stop the roll, but be careful, otherwise the cord." "B will tearut I don't know how... Grandpa, help me! " Grandfather smirked. "Breathe deeply, Ben" The boy did as he was called. "Good." said the grandfather, "and now breathe slowly again and feel the fish at the other end of the fishing pole. Do you feel it? " "Hmm...", Ben pressed out. Well. Relax and listen to what he wants to tell you. Feel it, Ben. " The boy narrowed his eyes and pushed his tongue between his lips. Yes, he could feel what the fish wanted to do. Okay, now he had to take him back a bit.  
"Very well." He heard the grandfather murmur, "make him tired, lad." Then Ben felt like the fish gave way. "I don't think he wants any more, grandpa." He said, exhausted. "Then get him out now." Ben cranked the cord. Once-twice, the fish tried to rip again and almost he would have ripped the fishing pole out of his hands, but grandfather Held it down. Finally they could pull the fish in the boat together. Ben was drenched and exhausted but he was beaming all over.

Grandfather unshackled the big fish and Held it up appreciatively. It was almost half a meter long. "Congratulations, Ben!", he said, "That's a big chunk, it's almost as big as you, look!" Ben grinned. "Thank you, grandpa, but without your help I wouldn't have made it." "Oh, I don't think so." Grandfather smiled. "You're much stronger than you look. Now grandmother should say again, you would be too small."  
Ben was incredible proud and happy. His first self-caught fish! And just such a giant! He had to tell Tommy.  
Grandfather said: "That's enough for all of us, Ben. Even Bannock can have some. Hey, what do you think if we make a campfire tonight and roast the fish? It tastes best from an open fire, flavoured with grandmother's herbs."  
That pleased the Boy."Oh, yes, grandpa!", he shouted happily, "That would be great!" He knew he loved his grandfather a lot.

"Mum! Grandma!" Ben ran ahead of his grandfather and jumped up the porch steps.Grandma Fraser opened the door in Alarm. Why did the Boy scream like that? Did something happen? Caroline appeared behind her mother-in-law, just worried. Out of breath, the Boy stopped and beamed at the two women.Bannock pushed past them and jumped up to Ben. "What are you screaming about, Benton?", grandmother asked. Excitedly, Ben hopped around and looked down the street where his grandfather came along. "I caught a fish!", the child shouted with joy. "Thiiis big!" He spread his arms. "Grandfather says we will roast him at the campfire tonight!" "The grandfather?" Martha Fraser asked, confused. Ben laughed. "Tha fish! Grandfather says it's enough for everyone, even for Bannock." The dog whined and Ben scratched him. Meanwhile, the grandfather had reached the house. He smiled and Held up the fish. "Ben caught it all by himself.", he said proudly. "Really?", approving, Martha looked at her grandson. Ben said softly: "Not really, grandfather helped me." "Just a Little bit.", George Fraser admitted, "But most of the work, Ben did by himself." They went into the house where grandfather brought the fish to the kitchen.  
Carolin tenderly stroked her son's dark curls and said: "I'm proud of you, Ben."  
Ben helped to gut the fish. He was a bit disgusted but he didn't want to show it. Nevertheless, his grandmother noticed and smiled indulgently. "You're a really big Boy, Bemton.", she said proudly, "Not many children your age have caught such a big fish at any rate, I don't know any." Ben beamed. "Seriously, grandma?" "Yes, and no five-year-old would dare to gut such a chunk, which is quite disgusting." Ben shook his head vigorously. "It's not that bad." His grandmother smiled knowingly.


	12. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's grandparents discover a talent of their grandson they didn't know about. Grandmother makes a promise and Caroline allows her son to visit his friend the next day.  
> Ben is awake very early and explores his grandparents house. He discovers something that makes him reverent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like I promised, here's the Translation of the German chapter. For all my friends and fans who don't want or can read the German fic.  
> Thank you kindly for keeping up with me.

The Frasers sat in the garden behind the house by the campfire. The fish had tasted excellent and there was nothing left. Each of the adults praised Ben for making such a big catch. The boy was proud. Martha said, "You know, Caroline, your son is absolutely right. I have seldom seen such a courageous, well-bred child. " "Mother..." said Caroline modestly. Ben asked, "How many children do you know, grandma?" Martha smiled. "I have known many, but they are all grown up by now. I used to be a teacher, you need to know." Ben looked at her with big eyes. "Really?" "Yes, really." 

Grandfather had fetched his guitar and called, "So now let's have some fun." He started playing. Caroline sang and Ben was proud that his mum could sing so well.  
When the grandfather played a song that Ben also knew, the boy also began to sing and surprised his grandparents with his clear as a bell voice that hit every sound.  
When the song was over, he received applause from his grandmother and his mother. Confused, he looked at her. Martha was thrilled. "You sing great, Benton.", she said, acknowledging, "You should sing in the church choir." Ben was astonished. "In the Igloo church?" he asked incredulously. Grandfather laughed. "Yes, do you like that?" asked Grandma. "I'd like to visit the church," Ben replied. "Of course." said the grandmother, then she turned to Caroline: "This child is astonishing. He should really sing in the choir." Caroline was a little proud, but she said, "This decision should be taken by Ben himself."

Ben looked curious at grandfather's guitar. He gently swiped his fingers over the strings. Grandfather watched him. "Would you like to try it?" he asked. Ben looked at him with big eyes. "May I?" he asked. Grandfather showed him how he had to hold the instrument and Ben dashed over the strings. "Little too big.", murmured George Fraser as he saw the guitar in Ben's little hands, "but that will be fine." Ben said quietly: "I'd like to learn." Grandfather nodded. "Why not? Musically you are." Ben was delighted. "What do I have to do?" he wanted to know. George said: "First try to get the feeling for the instrument." Ben made an effort. He had watched the grandfather while playing and copied the handles, but his arms were a little short for the big instrument. He pushed his tongue between his lips and struggled to get some useful tones. The adults watched him exited. When he noticed it, he blushed. Shy, he smiled at his mum. Which nodded acknowledgingly. "Very well, Ben. Maybe I should buy you a children's guitar? " "Really?" Ben's blue eyes shone. "If you really want to learn to play guitar, why not?" replied Caroline. "Is a children's guitar expensive?", the boy wanted to know. Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we'll get a used one? " Martha meddled: "If you practice every day, Benton and actually keep the interest, you'll get one for Christmas." "Oh yes!" shouted the child happily.

Later, when Caroline lay in bed with her son, the boy whispered: "Mum?" "Yes, Ben?" "Even if I miss Dad, but I like the grandparents. And Inuvik is a great city." In the dark he didn't see his mother smiling. "That pleased me." she said. "Mum? May I visit Tommy tomorrow? I want to see if he's okay and I have to tell him so much." "Of course, Ben." "Thank you, Mum. Good night." "Good night, darling."

 

The next morning, Ben woke up very early. His mum was still asleep and he was watching her. 'I have the most beautiful mum in the whole world,' thought the lad, 'and the dearest. She allowed me to visit Tommy today, even though we made nonsense.' He kissed his mother quite gently on her cheek, not to wake her up and climbed out of bed. "Love you, Mum." He whispered, then he left the room quietly.  
The sun was just rising and he knew it had to be very early. When he entered the parlour, Bannock looked up from his place in front of the chimney and whined quietly. "Good morning, Bannock." said Ben, "Do you have to get out?" The puppy came to him whining. "All right, but not far."; the boy said, "I don't want mum and the grandparents to worry again." Ben looked down at himself. He only had his pajamas on and was barefoot, but he didn't want to go back to the bedroom to get his clothes. His mum needed to sleep. Even the grandparents seemed still asleep. It was really very early.  
All right, it was summer. At home he also often ran barefoot. Mum always said it was healthy. "Come, Bannock!" he said quietly, "Let's go." The husky puppy followed him. Cautiously he opened the front door and stepped on the porch. Bannock dashed past him.  
"Bannock!" cried the lad, "Come back!" But the dog ignored him and ran down the road. Ben shivered and wondered that it was so chilly. In the summer... Then he ran after the dog. On the street corner, he had caught up with him. The puppy had stopped, sniffeded and lifted the leg. "Bannock!" Ben gasped out of breath. "You can't just run away! We've made enough trouble. We can visit Tommy today, but only if we don't make a foolery." Bannock looked up to his little master guilty and squeaked, then he slowly followed him back to the Fraser House.  
Child and dog sneaked back into the house. Everything was quiet, only the big old grandfather clock in the parlour ticked out loud. Curiously, Ben stood in front of it and watched the pendulum move. He would have liked to know how the clock worked. He decided to ask the grandfather.

Then he looked around the room. On the wall, opposite the window front, stood a bookshelf, which took up almost the whole wall and reached to the ceiling.  
Curiously, the boy went closer. So many books! Whether the grandparents had read them all? He put his head awry to decipher the titles of the books, but it was difficult. Many were written in a strange script.  
He pulled one of the books off the shelf. A pretty big one. He laboriously deciphered "Uncle Tom's Cabin." A cabin? Like the one he lived in? Near Caribou Lake? Curiously, he opened the book. "Wow!", escaped him when he read the preface. "From 1852!" That was more than a hundred years ago! Devoutly he stroked the pages and couldn't believe that he held a book in his hands that was over a hundred years old. He couldn't know that this was a newer edition and not the original. Laboriously he began to read, Bannock at his side, crosslegged in front of the large bookshelf.


End file.
